Agent's on The Run
by NikitaTaichou007
Summary: Takes place after 1x22. Michael and Nikita has Percy's black box. Now on the run thinking what they do with the box.
1. Lying Low

**Okay this is my very first MiKiTa fic. So be nice. It takes place after 1x22**

Agent's on The Run

Chapter 1: Lying Low

Michael is driving and holding Nikita's hand. Driving as far as he could get them away from division to lie low.

"Michael, did you remember to to the gps tracker system out of the car?" she asked him.

"Yes, I still need to get the tracker out from my hip." he replied:

"Okay. Since that night you stayed at my loft I placed a signal jammed on your car and any 500 you near it. We need to pull into a hotel so I can perform surgery to take it out." saying back looking at him.

"Do you even know how to take it out? With that look should I be afraid." he replied nervously.

"Of course I do. How do you think I took out my track?" she said smiling.

"Oh yeah.…" Michael said still driving.

They get to a hotel, Nikita putting the black box into her purse. Getting out the same time as Michael. They walk towards the front-desk entrance holding hands and keeping close.

"Hi, we need a room for two. Just for the night." he asked the front-desk clerk polity.

"It'll be fifty-nine dollars for the night. Cash? Credit? Or check?" the clerk asked smiling at the cute couple.

"Um cash." he peels away from Nikita for the moment get out his wallet. He hands it over to the lady across the desk.

The clerk gives back his change with a receipt. Also hands them the key to the room they're assigned too.

"The room is up stairs and last room on the right. Enjoy your stay here." she said still smiling at them.

They go out to the car. Get some of their belongings the. Heading up to the room. They get inside and look around putting their stuff onto the table.

"Michael, you're going to be sore on your side for a few days. So I'll be driving while your all healed." she told him and he nods back.

"Alright. Let's get this over with." Michael announced.

Nikita moves some stuff around and off the table. She pulls out all the surgical equipment she needs. Then she motions him to lie down on the table. He does pulling off his pants and boxers down just bit. She starts cutting into his skin finds the tracker right away then removing it from his hip bone. She stitches him back up then smiles up at him.

"All done big guy. Now that wasn't so bad was it?" she smiles and laughing.

He wraps his arms around her pulling her close to him.

"If I wasn't sore. I would show you how I would thank you for removing it. But looks like I'm out of commission for a few days." he grins at her witty comment.


	2. On the Road Again

Chapter 2: On the Road Again

Nikita smiles at him and kisses his cheek pulls away helping him off the table onto the bed. Goes to his bag looks for some clothes for him for sleep in. Michael smiles at her propping up on an elbow watching her and speaks up.

"Save those for along the trip I'll just wear my boxers to sleep." he told her.

She nods at him. Nikita undresses out of her top and blue jeans and slides into the bed beside him. She's laying her head on his chest rubbing her finger around on his chest looking up at him.

"How you feeling?" she asked him

"Like a snake bit me." he replied with a arm wrapped around her.

"I'm sorry." she said

"It's alright it'll pass soon. I think I'll live." he said starting to doze off

Nikita sits up a little kisses him then lays back down planting a kiss on his chest. She looks up at him again, Michael has already fallen asleep. She looks off into the room thinking of a way how are they going fix the past without going to prison and being apart from each other when they finally caught up with each other.

•

Its morning now, the rays from the sun are seeping through the window. Michael starts waking from the sunlight shining on his face. He wakens up; he rubs his eyes then looks at the beautiful girl laying beside him. Smiling can't believe that their free from division and their together missing each other for a long time. Michael tries to sit up without waking her. He then moves his boxer strap down a bit to see his stitched up hip. He then slips out of bed showers gently cleaning the area that's been stitched up. Nikita wakes up by the sound of the shower that is on. She looks around for Michael. She figured that he's in the shower freshening up. Nikita gets up and put things away so they can get on the move. Michael gets out of the shower already dressed walking towards Nikita. Nikita turn around looking at him.

"How are you feeling this morning?" she asked

"I'm good. Just still sore. I washed around it." he said.

"Okay that's good. Well I'm going to shower than we can go." she said.

He nods back at her, putting the bags on the bed waiting. Nikita comes out from the shower gets dressed in front of him. She puts a knife in her boot also a gun in the back of her pants. Then she looks at him smiling.

"I'm ready to go now. You okay getting the bags into the car? I'll drop off the key." she asked

He nods again grabs the bags and goes down to the car. Puts them in the trunk then inspects the car before they leave. Nikita drops the key off and meets him out to the car. They see there is no bug on the car. So they get into the car and drives off into the distance.


	3. New Identities

Chapter 3: New Identities

Nikita keeps driving out to their random destination to the west. She stops at the gas station. Gets out of the car walking over to the pay station, she gets whistled and hollered at. She come back opening the gas door puts the pump in filling of Michael's optima. While waiting for the tank to fill. She goes to his side of the car opens the door. Swiftly gets in and sits down straddling on his lap, kissing him slowly. Michael shuts everyone else around the station focusing on their kiss and smirking hearing people sighing as they watch the show his girlfriend put on for them. Nikita pulls away then kisses him one more time then gets up to put the pump back on the latch then closing the gas door and getting into the car, pulling out gas station fast waving at the gawking men with their mouths dropped to the ground.

"You had quite a show back there?" Michael said looking at her resting a hand on her thigh.

"Well I thought it would be entertaining to show some people I'm not into them." She's smiling as she drives.

"I'm still a little sore just so you know." He said.

"I know you are totally defenseless when I come onto you. Though I know you enjoy it because I know you love me." She smirks still driving.

"I do love you. I did miss you all those years you went rouge. Until Alex came, she was like a mini Nikita." He smiles up at her moving his hand higher up her thigh.

"Michael. Your really asking for it later." She said holding her laugh in.

"I try too." He starts smirking at her going higher up her thigh.

"I guess it's a good thing you're still sore because that's mean you can't do any extra curriculum activities for the rest of the night." She said to him.

"Okay okay I'll hold off till I feel up to it. But I am not moving my hand." He smiles again this time looking at the road in front of them.

They remain silent of the remaining daylight to night fall pretty quickly. Nikita tries to stay awake much longer. Michael then starts up another question to keep her awake till they are far enough to pull into another hotel for the night.

"So what's the plan you got going now?" He asked her looking out the window.

"Before I torched the loft I grabbed our identity packets." She's still driving, removing a hand from the steering wheel to reach into the center console grabbing a envelope handing it to him.

Michael takes the envelope, pulls out their new passports looking at them.

"Were a married?" he asked her.

"Yes what's wrong with that? When all goes well we'll make it official not just because of our identities." She answered him pulling into the motel.

"Michael Samuelle?" He said.

"Yes. I'm your lovely wife Nikita Samuelle." She responded.

"I like the sound of that then." He gets out and waits for her.

"I knew you would. Come on cripple I would like some beauty sleep with my husband." She smiles getting out then going to the trunk getting the bags out. Walks over to him and hands him a few bags.

Michael follows her to the front desk of the motel.

"A room for 2 just for the night, please." He asked the lady politely and getting some cash out to pay for their room. The lady hands the room key over as he pays then gets his change then goes up to find their room.

Michael opens the door to their room for the night. Nikita immediately drops their bags by the door, and then crashes on the bed on her back sprawling out. Michael puts the envelope on the table puts the bags down and walks over to the bed, lies next to her.

"It feels so good to lie down after an 10 hr drive." She sinks into the comfortable bed that's only going to last 8 hours and she's going to make the best of it.

Michael looks over at her, entwining their fingers together. Then he moves on top of her kissing her slowly. Nikita kisses him back slowly, then they both slowly start to undress each other only in their under garments for bed. They move underneath the covers still kissing each other. They soon pull away and look in each other's eyes.

"Feeling better, all of the sudden?" she asked him.

"Of course I am. Come on love time for some shut eye. I'll drive tomorrow so you can rest some more." He said smiling and kissing her one more time then pulling her into his arms laying on his side slowly falling asleep. Nikita smiles and falls asleep as well.


	4. Third Chance

Chapter 4: Third Chance

They sleep peacefully when the motel room's phone goes off. Nikita wiggles out of Michaels arms. Both are awake and they look at each other and at the phone then back at each other. Nikita reaches over to the phone and picks it up and answers it.

"Hello?" She said as she answers the phone.

"Ma'am there's a call for you from a man named Whitfield. Would you like to connect the call?" the receptionist asked her.

"Yes please connect the call." She said sitting up on the bed, Michael following her movements sitting up as well and moves behind her wrapping a arm around her and kissing the back of her neck.

"Nikita, its Whitfield. I found you a loft in British Columbia, Vancouver, Canada. The passports are original for you both to get across no problem. Five miles pass the boarder I'm leaving a envelope with directions and keys to the loft. Good luck and give Michael my regards, if he doesn't eat you right now. Bye and talk to you soon and not too soon." Whitfield hangs up.

Nikita turns around looks at Michael and kisses him back deeply and pulling him on top of her. They have their romance for a few minutes then Nikita pulls away from Michael and get ready to go. He looks at her all disappointed.

"Later on hon. Whitfield found us a loft and when we get there we'll celebrate." She said getting ready stands on her tippy toes and kisses him.

"Okay, I can wait till then." He said and gets dressed then goes down stairs to put their bags in the trunk then goes back to the room gets the rest of the bags. He picks up the envelope on the way out back down to the car. Michael waits for her to go back to the car and check it out before they go.

"Michael!" She yelled from the room.

"What!" He yelled back too from the car.

"Did you get the papers?" She asked yelling.

"Yes, now hurry up. I got a lot on mind to do tonight." He said back at her.

Nikita hurries up down stairs to the car hands the card key to him and she goes around the car inspects it for any trackers on it. Michael goes to the front desk and hands over the room card key to the guy that is working behind the desk. He noticed that he's staring at something in the direction out the car. Michael looks over where he's looking at. There's Nikita sitting on the hood of the car looking as sexy as ever. He then turns back at the guy and snaps his finger at him.

"Stop looking at my wife and take this key so, I and she can move on." He said demanding.

Nikita smiles and waits for Michael then sees him walking back the car. He stops in front of her and the hood of the car. He leans down and kisses her. She kisses back wrapping her arms around his neck. Michael soon pulls away and looks at her.

"We should get going to that loft to start our third chance at a new life and hopefully not to screw it up again." He said picking her up and putting her in passenger seat. He then goes to his side and gets in.

They are on the road once again, and then a few moments later they see lights of cars lined up. Meaning they are getting really close to the Canadian border. Nikita hands him his passport to hold on to flash at the security check point to the other side. Michael shows the border official the passport and stating their reasons to enter Canada. They get by passed and free to go across the border.

"Okay five miles pass the border there will be a like open land we have to get out to the third tree to climb to grab the hidden envelop in an old birdhouse." She said telling him the directions.

"I'm guessing you're climbing the tree and I'm on look out right?" he asked driving.

"That's correct. It'll be pretty horrible to see you climb a tree. So to save the embarrassment I'll do it." She answered him.

They reach the open field they then get out of the car and walk out to the third tree. Michael stands out on the lookout as Nikita climbs the tree and retrieves the envelope. She then climbs down to a point its safe for her to jump down. She jumps onto his back wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Ready start lives over again?" Nikita asked him smiling.

"I am. Let's go to this loft and get down to business." Michael responded looking back at her smirking then walking back to the car.

They sit in the car for a minute opens up the envelope. There's a map where the place is at with keys and some starting money to get them going. Michael looks at out the map as Nikita holds onto the keys and checking to make sure the Canadian money is real for them to use.

"So are we good to go?" Michael asks starting up the car.

"We are. Let's go check out our new place to live." She replied putting the money back in the envelope. Then she reaches over to hold one of his hand and her other hand clutching their keys to their new home. Michael keeps driving as the map says to go. Then they look out the side to see the addresses and pull up the address and looks up at the building in front of them. Michael and Nikita get out grabs some bags from the trunk and walk up to door steps of their new home. They insert the key in the door lock together then turn it together and then open the door and walks into their fully furnished home.

"This is so beautiful." Nikita said holding Michael's hand and leaning against him.

Michael takes the bags puts them down on the wood flooring then turn to lock the door and picks her up goes up stairs to large bedroom. Lays her on bed getting on top of her and kisses her. They soon dispose of their clothing to the floor. They getting hot and heavy and then Michael puts his dick in her. He moves in and out over slowly hearing moaning and wanting her to go faster in her. They do this for hours on end of the night till the morning and then gives it all rest cuddling in each other's arms, smiling under the covers not wanting to get up.


	5. Bliss

**This chapter is very sexual graphical smut. Be warned.**

Chapter 5: Bliss

It's the next morning Michael wakens with his lovely girl in his arms. He watches her sleep and kisses her bare neck gently not trying to wake her. Nikita is still asleep. Michael continues his attack on her neck, pulling her close to his bare chest. Nikita suddenly talks in her sleep.

"Michael, I love you but have you ever heard of sleep?" She said talking in her sleep.

"Yes, I love you too but I slept long enough and want to get more rounds in before we get down to real business to stop Percy." He answered continuing to kiss her neck.

"Mmmm Michael, we have all the time in the world for more rounds. " She mumbled falling back to sleep.

"Yes, but we are in our new home and finally together." He whispered in her ear.

"Mmmhmmm" She said nodding in her sleep.

Michael shifts over to the left then slowly moves on top of her then slowly inserts his dick into her. Moving in and out of her slowly, watching her face expressions. Nikita squirms under him to get comfortable as he's still moving in and out of her. He begins to go faster in her. Nikita wakes up and trying to keep up his pace, wrapping her legs tightly around him moaning with every breath.

"Michael…." Saying his name quietly after every other three moans she let out from her shorten voice.

"What is it babe?" He moves up clasping his hands on her shoulders pulling down onto him hard as he pulls out a little and going back into her again.

"Don't stop hon, please don't stop!" She yells still moaning every time he pulls her down onto him.

Michael begins to get tired slowing down rolling over onto his back pulling her on top of him looking up at her breathing heavily. Nikita flings her head moving her hair back running her hands over on his sweaty chest then begins to bounce and rotate her hips on his dick. He moans reaches around and grabs her ass squeezes. She starts going faster riding him moaning his name, removing her hands from his chest and moves them up and down her naked body, Michael moaning her name holding back his cum

"NIKITA!" He yells her name loud.

"Mmmm" she's moaning hearing him yelling her name.

"Release already!" He's yelling again.

Nikita still bouncing on him harder and faster then she couldn't hold back any longer she lets go, lathering her cum around his dick. Michael rolls them back over him on top again slamming himself into her hard then releasing his cum filling her up, collapsing his sweaty body just above her slightly of her own sweaty body. Then back to sleep again after the tenth round bliss.

**A/N: sorry short chapter. **


	6. New Set Up

Chapter 6: New Set Up

Next morning they awaken get freshen up. Michael goes down stairs all dressed to the kitchen makes them some breakfast. Nikita walks down stairs fully dressed too, plops onto the bar stool watching him making food.

"Since when do you know how to cook?" She asked and still watching him.

"Um since I was young and naïve then dumb enough to joined the military years ago. In order to survive you have to adapt." He answered putting an egg omelet on both of their plates.

"You not dumb. It's part of you and makes who are too. I love who you are, so don't change no matter what happens." She said leaning over the counter gives him a kiss then pulls away looks at him.

They eat quietly Michael looking at the front page of the newspaper and Nikita reading the funnies page. Her plate is cleaned off she looks over at Michael's plate and picks off some of the omelet from his plate and eats it. He looks at her.

"Do you mind? I'm growing boy and need to eat." He said to her.

"That may be so but you made good breakfast and I'm still hungry." She answered nabbing another piece of the omelet off his plate then eating it.

He nods then moves his plate over to her to have the rest. Gets up grabbing the plates putting them in the sink, and then goes back to the table sits next Nikita pats his hand on her leg.

"Ready to go see the communications room that's all set in the basement." He's leaning close to her.

"Yeah, I'm ready get back to work then your new workout routine to keep us in shape." Nikita laughs and gets up holding his hand pulling him along.

They go down stairs to the basement together looking at their new communication room in their own house. Nikita is amazed at the equipment that's been placed into the room. Touching and looking at everything then looking at Michael to see his own reactions. Michael looks around notices the laptops, a glass wall map, crates of weapons and in the field gear to make everything work and to start back up and running again. She leans against him looking at the room all ecstatic. He wraps his arms around her rubbing her back then looking at her kisses her forehead and back at the room.

"This is great Michael. We can have new set up and find some new troubled kid. Train her well like I did in the past for Alex." She said leaning against him smiling up at him.

"I'm ready to fight back at Percy to bring him down. Together we'll succeed." He responded and still rubbing her back beamed looking at their enclosed space.


	7. Constructing

Chapter 7: Constructing

Michael and Nikita sit down together watching the news on the TV for any latest government forces out raged subjects. Footage of a bank robbery with a group five people behind the scene of it all has been released. Nikita repeatedly taps Michael's leg gets a little harder every time she taps his leg.

"Michael, those five could be our big break. We'll set up a team but still find the one to be mole or use the fifth member to go in as the mole." She suggested to him.

"I guess were pulling an all nighters but no little fun and games tonight." He confirmed by taking her hand getting up pulling her along.

They go down to the basement, watches the footage over and over again. Taking some good notes of the group they start to look around on the computer also planning to make their move to convince the group to join them. Nikita make a call to Whitfield explaining the plan that her and Michael are going to form their own team to take down division.

"I got a hit we need to move." He said getting up putting on his gun holster on. Puts an hand gun in it then puts his over coat on picks out an rifle.

Nikita finishes talking to Whitfield gets dressed fashion puts a knife in her boot, a hand gun behind her back tucked in her pants. Her blue blouse covering the gun behind her back all too well. She picks out her own rifle loading some clips then looking over at her partner getting ready.

"Are you ready for some old time, Michael?" She announced to him smirking.

"I told you before my dear. Not old times, new times." He implied to her.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Let's go get us our own recruits before Percy gets a hold of them." She stated.

They go out the garage opens the door, to the car like Michael's but a different color. Keeping them from attracting attentions them when using his car to make their moves, in order to lie low from division. They began pulling out of the driveway quickly closing the garage door trying not to make a scene and then driving off into the darkness to their destination. Michael stops the car cutting the lights out including the engine.

"What's the plan my dear?" He asked not knowing what to do know after all those years training at division accelerating to the agent position.

"Just follow my lead. I do that a lot and emphasis as I go along." She said getting out of car, Michael falling suit.

Walking up to the groups hide out and swiftly knocking the chained rolling up door. One of the groupies opens the door.


	8. Grant

_**((A/N: There will be some original character names I can't let go. So I'll add them here.))**_

Chapter 8: Grant

Michael and Nikita are standing on their makeshift door step. They look at the boy who opened the door looked no older than fifteen years old. Michael puts his hand across his chest into his coat reaching for his gun standing close to Nikita in a protective stance. She smiles at the young teenager.

"Hi, you must be the one running the group that's been all over the news." She asked in a way.

"Who wants to know?" Balthier spat at her.

"I'm offering you five a deal." She said peaking past him at the others huddled together and back at him.

"What is it?" He asked glaring at her.

"You five looks like you could need a break in life." She confirmed.

Balthier looks behind him then back at the random people then stepped aside to let them in. They walk in Michael removing his hand from his gun wrapping a arm around Nikita, holding her close to him. Balthier walks over in front of his family.

"This is my family. My twin sister is Tori. We're both fifteen years old and the other three are our cousins. Nichole, Christian and Odin. This is all we have as a family. We have been in and out of foster homes. Mine and Tori's parents were killed in car accident. Then their parents were killed on a hit of some government unit." Balthier explained.

Nikita looks at Michael and back at them. Michael stepped forward to them.

"I'm Michael and this is Nikita. We are both rouge agents that was part of government unit. We are not here hurt any of you. We too lost ones we loved before because of this unit. Now we are forming our own unit to strike back at them." He explained their story to the kids.

"You five can leave all this behind and get a fresh start at your lives. You all are still kids who have to fight to survive. We'll train you all to be prefect little assassins to bring down division. We won't force you, but some help will work." She said.

In the next few minutes; Tori, Nichole and Christian stands up and also speaks up.

"We're in because we're tired of living like this." They said looking up to Balthier.

Baltheir nods at them and back at people who want to give them a chance.

"It's decided then." Balthier said at them, picking up Odin.

"Get some valuables together then come out to the car. I'll torch this place so authorities think you five were killed in the fire." Michael explained to them.

They all nodded, Odin wiggles out of his older cousins' arms and goes with his siblings to get some things together. He walks out with everyone to the car watching the older man with the nice lady torching the place. We're watching the place burn to the ground. Nikita picks up Odin smiles at him. Balthier up Nichole and Tori falling suit picking Christian as well.

"You're a cute little one Odin." She said to him as he blushes a little.

They all get into the car. It may be small but they all fit in there. Michael pulls out of the lot takes one last good look at the fallen burned building and takes off into the black night.


	9. Arranged Establishment

_**((A/N: soon will have more interest))**_

Chapter 9: Arranged Establishment

Michael continues driving; all the kids are fallen asleep. Nikita looking down at Odin in her arms rubbing his little back. Michael glances over to them for a quick second.

"I know that look, Nikita. Your growing attach to him now." He said still driving.

"I can't help it that he's adorable." She said with a smile on her lips.

"I better be prepared then, he might steal my wife from right under my nose." He exclaimed as he opens the garage and parks.

"You will never be replaced." She said leaning over Michael following her movement then they kiss.

Balthier sitting in the middle of the car wakens when the car stopped. Seen them move over close together watching them kiss.

"Um are we here now?" Balthier asked. Frightening them making them peel apart.

"Yes we are." Michael said with a firm voice.

They all get out of the car. Their also picking up their little companions with them and some bags following Michael close behind looking around a new surroundings. Michael wraps an arm around Nikita walking toward the door from the garage to the living room of the house. Balthier is holding Nichole and looking around at their new place they'll be staying at.

"Wow…This place is amazing. How did you two come up with his place?" Balthier asked them.

"I have my ways getting things I want right." Nikita added with a smirk still holding Odin and Michaels arm around her.

"Would you all like to see the house?" Michael asked them.

They all nodded followed Michael around the house. They walk down toward the basement stopping at the door looking at them.

"This is our hi-tech intelligence room with an including training room and bedrooms for you all to stay in. It is up to you five if you want to stay down here or in the upstairs main house. No pressure for all of you. We are welcoming you all to stay with us. It'll keep you all out of trouble for one thing." Michael explained with his hand on the door handle.

They walk in the room. They look around at the monitors seeing their faces and information about them.

"This is how you found us, isn't?" Tori asked.

"Yes. We wanted to find you and give you the chance to live and not always in the dump." Nikita answered Tori's questions.

"I'm glad someone other than the police gets involved with our tragic and poor life. Also glad someone understands us from where were coming from." Tori smiled at her and walked over to Nikita and hugged her.

"I would like to stay upstairs in the main housing." Nichole said.

"Me too." Christian said.

"Count me in." Tori said.

"Looks to be I'm in too. I'm the oldest and have to stay with them." Balthier exclaimed.

Nikita looks down at Odin and asked him too.

"What about you little guy?" she asked.

Odin looks at his family and then back at her nods hugging her tightly.

"So it's settled. Welcome home you five." He announced.

They walk through the rest of the house. Showing the training area and the bunkers they wished to fill with other kids who want to survive the cruel world.


	10. Training

Chapter 10: Training

Michael and Nikita show them to their new bedrooms. All bedrooms have their own bathrooms, TV and laptops. Nikita lays the sleeping Odin in his bed, tucks him in then leaves the room leaving the door cracked open.

"Time for bed tomorrow your training starts." Michael announced.

The kids nod their heads and go to bed. Michael wraps his arm around Nikita's waist both smiling watching them scramble up to their bedrooms. They chuckle a little bit watching. They go upstairs and peek in their rooms to check on them.

"We should get to bed too, if we are going to train them. That means there is no fun and games in our room tonight." Nikita said.

"That's what you think. I believe we can squeeze in a little fun." He said smirking.

He picks her up then going to their room shutting the door. Laying her on the bed and climbing on top of her. He's leaning down to kiss her. Nikita kisses back; Michael begins to deepen the kiss. They play all night not a drop of sleep went through their body. Once they stopped playing they got under the covers semi-dressed in case the kids come into their room.

Morning seeps their kid's windows they get up in their beds they stay in their own rooms. Odin yawns rubs his eyes, getting off the bed leaving his room looking for his older cousin. Climbing up on Balthier's bed then curls up in his lap. Balthier looks down and smiles stroking his head.

"Hey go look for Nikita and Michael so we can eat and get down with our training." Balthier told Odin to do.

Odin nods, gets up slides off the bed and looks for the bedroom with a closed door. He finds it at the end of the hall, standing on his tippy toes turning the knob on the door pushing it a little. Odin walks into the room then climbs up on the bed sits in between them. Then he's looking at them waits for them to wake up.

Michael soon wakes up with movement on their bed. He sits up rubbing his face. Blinks a little then looks at Odin oddly. Michael reaches over and rubs his head.

"Hi, Odin. Let's go get breakfast. Nikita is tired but will be up in a bit to help you all train." Michael said getting up. He walks over to the dresser slipping on his sweat pants and a white wife beater tank. Then he picks up Odin carries him goes into the other rooms to see the kids tells them to get sweats and a white shirt on. He helps Odin with his clothes, and then goes downstairs make some pancakes for them. They all sit at the table eating in silence till they hear movement upstairs and coming down the stairs.

Nikita is awake showered and all dressed. She goes into the fridge grabs the milk, getting a cup from the cupboard above her. She pours the milk into a cup puts the rest of milk back in the fridge then grabbing a granola bar off the island and then sits in between Michael and Balthier. Soon after breakfast was over they put all the plates in the sink. Tori and Nicole help Nikita clean the dishes. They all soon go underground start their training. Michael and Nikita teaches them how grapple in case they end up in the situation. Then they move onto the combat moves and holds. Michael and Nikita do a one-on-one match to warm up and show the kids what they are expecting them to master. Nikita ends up on winning getting Michael in a difficult hold. They took turns on the one-on-one matches between Nikita and Michael, then with each other. They observe their movements. Stopping them to show them a better suggestion than the one they had in mind.

"Okay that's a wrap kids. Go ahead get a shower and dressed we'll move on into 'Technology Intelligence' "Nikita announced.

They all shower and dressed for the next lesson.

_**((A/N: Thanks for waiting. I have been having writers block for a long time. I've been really busy. I will be writing chapter 11 soon, now that I'm kind of back into the grove. Lol. Oh yeah I know, they sleep a lot. XD ))**_


	11. Parental Intelligence

((A/N: Hello! Sorry I meant to release this chapter a few days ago before Comic-com arrived here in San Diego. I had thoughts after Saturday night going to the Nikita panel. I did have the opportunity to get some signatures of Maggie Q, Shane West and Lyndsy Fonsea.))

Chapter 11: Parental Intelligence

They all showered and go back to the training room standing around stretching. They take their seats behind one computer. Odin looks up and climbs up on the chair then looks down and looks back up looking at Nikita with a worry face. Everyone else takes their seats, including Michael. Nikita explains how to hack into other government agencies when needed to distract them. Nikita presses a button to get the demo trial system. She talks about the steps that needed to be taken. Odin looks down again then back at them. Balthier notices his cousin being uneasy.

"Odin, stop being a baby. Your eleven years old you still act like you're a little baby." Balthier tells him.

"So I'm still at the height of a two year old. Remember I have a growth disease so it'll be a long time till your height." Odin wrote on a piece of paper and handing it to Balthier to read then resume his stare at Nikita.

Nikita suddenly looks at Odin. She walks over to him and picks him looking at him.

"What's wrong?" Nikita asked.

"He's being a big baby." Christian said.

"But it's so cute though." Nichole also said.

"Don't you think so Nikita?" Tori added with a smile.

Nikita smiles down at him, walks back to Michael sitting at the desk looking over to the side watching them. She puts Odin down in Michael's lap. He holds onto Odin. Odin leans forward to the computer looking at it all.

"All right you all only have a minute to do the hack." She announced.

They all nod. Nikita started the clock and they all work on it. Michael watches Odin doing it. Nikita watches the rest by walking around and back to Michael.

"Nikita, look at this." Michael whispered to her.

She walks over to them glancing at the clock then looks at them. Odin finishes the program within thirty seconds. He looks up at her smiling reaching for her. Nikita picks him holds him in her arms. Michael looks up at them with a big grin across his face. Balthier finishes next in the next ten seconds. Then Tori, Nicole and Christian finish five seconds before the time finishes. Odin smiles leans his head against Nikita yawning. She rubs his back moving side to side. Michael then stands up.

"It looks to be the youngest out of you five was able to do the hack in thirty seconds. You four will be doing this program over and over and over again until you can do it thirty seconds." He instructed.

They all started to groan and sigh then looking at Odin with a bad look on their face. To a child that is sucking up to the people who are their trainers slash adopted parents. Balthier smiled at the thought smirking looking down letting a little laugh for everyone to hear. At the sound they all turn and look at him.

"What is so funny, Balthier?" Michael asked.

"Sorry it's nothing funny at all. I just had a thought that came across my head. You both took us in, your roof. Not caring were really came from you know what have been doing in order to live till the next days. Also just looking at my cousin, it seems that you both are more than our trainers. You're more like our parents. The people we wish they were still alive but, if they were still alive we wouldn't have met you both and take us under your wing. I really appreciate what you have done for us even though it's just the beginning." Balthier said shifting his shoulders up removing relieved tears running down his face.

Michael and Nikita were in a shock, what the oldest of the five just said. They too realize what is really going on and while they chose them to be under their roof.

"Balthier, Tori, Nichole and Christian come here." Michael said in a low voice making as gesturing motion.

The four suddenly get off their chair and out from behind the desk walking toward Nikita and Michael.

"You five have touched our hearts. We knew we had to bring you five here. Keep you all together. Balthier you're the reason you and the last remind of your family are still together also so close with each other. You knew along that someone was going to come by and take you all in. Bal nods more tears streaming down his face. She looks down at Odin sleeping in her arms a tear runs down her cheek too. Bal looks at her sniffles reaches up and removes it from her face." Nikita said with sniffles and low tone voice she was going to start bawling right in front of them. Not crying with sadness but with some happiness glad that their connecting.

Michael puts a hand on Balthier's shoulder, both looking at another's eyes.

"The moment we seen you in the makeshift home. The moment you stepped foot in the house. The moment you went through training sets. We are glad you acknowledged that we trying to get you to warm up to us and trust us as your parents. Maybe not your real parents, but they would be glad you all found people who are willing to do things for you." Michael said, looking at all of them.

Nikita leans against Michael holding Odin sniffling a little smiling at them. Everyone steps forwards and hugs each other. The girls tightly hug Michael as the boys do the same thing but carefully not to wake the little one. Bal reaches over gives a small kiss on Odin's forehead.

"Thank you Odin for helping for getting a family again. I promise we won't lose our parents again." Bal whispered in his ear.

Odin nods with a smirk on his little face shifting around then sighing still fast asleep against his 'Mother'. They pull away wipe tears away smiles at each other.

"Okay, go wash up and come back down here. Nikita take Odin upstairs and rest with him. You're spilling out all your emotions. They are 'OUR' kids now, time to be their parents but still be their trainers at the same time." Michael said.

They all nod going to the washroom to wash their faces with new hopes in mind. Michael and Nikita kiss each other when the kids leave the room, pull away from each other quickly when they hear movement on the way back to computer room. Kids come back to the room goes to their seats and put their training face on. Nikita smiles walks out of the room goes upstairs to hers and Michael's room lays down on the bed laying Odin on the side looking at his gentle face moving her thumb over his small face. Back in the computer room Michael sit at the head desk starts the timer and they get to work.

((A/N: Comic-Con in San Diego, Ca ended Sunday at 5pm. What a shame, now have to wait till next year for it come back. Okay this chapter was really emotional. I had the sniffles while trying to type this up. I hope you enjoy and give me some more reviews.

Shane West&&Maggie Q: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=80iTc7geqNI

Maggie Q, Shane West&& Lyndsy Fonsea: www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=dy5vcgn44N0&feature=related

ENJOY MY LITTLE FUN AT THE SAN DIEGO INTERNATIONAL COMIC CONVENTION 2011))


	12. Baffle

_**((A/N: w00t w00t! next chapter out. hope you all like it. Working on next. Just so you all know i have no idea when it's going to end. So don't assume its going to end there. Because it wont! ))**_

Chapter 12: Baffle

Balthier, Tori, Nicole and Christian are still working on the hacking program for two hours now. They all sigh when finishing the program as they fail at it again. Michael keeps resetting the time on the program. He walks around watching what they are really doing wondering why they are taking too long, than the little one had no problem with it.

"I'm never going to get this." Tori said in a low tone.

Michael hears her and smirks.

"Your 'Mother' used to say that to me too; long ago." He added to her statement.

"Whoa there! That's sounded kinky." She told him.

"Just get back to the assignment." He said in the forceful tone voice.

"So it is something kinky that brought you both here!" Nichole exclaimed.

"Sit down. Do the assignment. We'll talk later." Michael said trying to keep himself in check, rubbing his face resetting the time sitting at his desk.

Nikita still lying down in her bed, she reaches over rubs Odin's back who is still fast asleep. Odin feels her touch. He moves a little closer to her and rubs his face into her chest. Nikita smiles at his action, puts a hand around him as she drift to sleep.

Back in the computer room the rest of the kids still working on the assignment. Balthier finally finishes it five seconds before the thirty second marker. The rest finishes in the next few seconds after Balthier. The all give out a big sigh looking up at Michael.

"Congratulations. You all finally did it before the thirty seconds marker. It was a close call, but its all good. Go ahead and go upstairs eat and rest." He tells them.

They all give him a big and tight hug then runs upstairs to the kitchen. Tori goes to the stove starts making some food for each other. Michael goes upstairs leaning against the wall watching them scramble around and eat some lunch. Nicole grabs a bowl and spoon goes over to Michael and hands it to him. He takes it and smiles at her. She skips back to the table sits down and eats her macaroni and cheese. He starts to eat his own bowl of macaroni and cheese, finishes it in the next three minutes putting the bowl and spoon in the sink.

"That was delicious Tori. Thank you Nicole for the bowl." He says and goes upstairs checks on his wife and the youngest.

He reaches to the top of the stairs enters his room smiles at the two sleeping. He goes to her side of the bed. Kneels down and rubs Nikita's head. Odin heard someone walk into the room. Little Odin sits up immediately waking up blinking his eyes repeatedly looking up at Michael.

"Hey there little man. How was your nap with your new mommy?" He says picks him up.

He nods his head leaning his head against Michael's shoulder. He rubs his back and sits on the bed.

"Are you hungry?" Michael asked him.

He shakes his head.

"Okay if you say so." He said, rubbing his back.

Nikita wakes blinks a little looks up at him smiling at them. Scoots over and lays her head in his lap closing her eyes.

"Just a few more minutes you two. We have to get back to combat training." Michael announced at them. They nod their heads and snuggle into him.

The kids go back into the computer room and try the program again a few more times. Then they go into the training room hitting on the bags with all their strength. Odin wakes up again looking at the direction of chain rattling. Michael nudges Nikita.

"Hey Hun, it's time to wake up. Rattling chain is a wakeup call for you." He said sitting her up.

They get out of bed. Odin tilts his from the sound of the chains holding onto Michael. Nikita leans against him and holding his hand too as they start walking down to the training room. He leads them downstairs to the room. They watch the kids beat on the bags. Odin jumps out of Michael's arms and runs to the bags then hits onto him too. Michael wraps his arms around Nikita, watching them to wailing on the bags.

"Looks like they'll be more than warmed up to fight us again." He said.

"Michael I don't want these kids to infiltrated Division. We need to look out more kids and train them too and put them in the field where Division can get them too." She said looking up him.

"Okay. I'll look into it then. Tonight we'll all watch the news then." He replied.

"Good." She responded looking at him standing on her tippy toes kisses him.

He kisses her back forgetting there are children in the room. The kids stop what they are doing. The room is dead silence as you can drop a needle you could actually hear it hit the floor. They soon pull away from each other, Michael whispers in her ear.

"Don't look now, but the kids just witnessed us kissing." He said in a low voice so she could hear.

"BUSTED!" Christian yelled and pointing at them.

They all burst out laughter. Nikita hides into Michael's shoulder blushing. He starts to rub her back tenderly.

"Shh… Let's show these kids a thing or two in our combat skills?" He said.

She nods on his shoulder pulling away looking at the kids hiding her embarrassment. Odin looks at and signs at them. 'Me first?'

"Does anyone know what he said?" He asked.

"Yeah." They all said.

"He said, 'me first.' He wants to take swing at us first." She told him.

"Alright! You're on little man!" Michael yelled with a smile.

They sit on the outside of the mat. Christian and Nichole are sitting next to each other. Tori sitting in Balthier's lap, his arms around her. They watch their 'new' parents warm up. Odin is already in a strong stance waiting for them. Michael circles around Odin twice, and then stays on the opposite side from Nikita. They both get in a stance. Odin shuts his eyes breaths then opens them and moves swiftly. Michael throws punches at Odin. The little one blocks every single punch. Nikita gets Odin in an arm lock. His small arm wiggles out the hold from the gap that she left open for him to get out. Michael grapples with him for a bit. Odin then again gets out of it with Nikita sweeping out his feet from under him locking him in arm bar he couldn't get out then suddenly taps out of it. She lets go of him. Gets up and picks him up kisses his head.

"Good boy, you did really well. I didn't expect you to absorb the entire lesson this morning." She assured him rubbing his little back.

"Tori, get up your turn also Nicole and Christian." He instructed.

They get up Christian in the middle the girls on either side of him. Odin crawls out of the Nikita's arms, and into Balthier's lap, sitting up watching the fight between his family.

"Balthier? Aren't you and Tori twins?" Nikita asked hunched over looking at him.

"Yes. But step twin actually. Same father and different mothers, our mothers did look alike. So we look like each other. Though we do hate it because we are connecting if that's what you're implying." He imputed watching Tori's movement.

"Look who is in love now?" She teased him.

"We really can't have a relationship, because now we are training to be assassins. We don't want jeopardized training and good people here." He uttered under his breath.

"That's what I said to her years ago, look what happened." Michael glanced over at them.

Nikita flicked his head with her finger. Mike rubbed his head.

"Ow…" Mike whined.

"But you two are happy now? Being together and bringing strangers in your own home? Making us your family too?" He questioned.

"Of course we are sweetie. Go get your girl." She hugged him rubbed his head.

Odin looks up at them smiling. Balthier smiles and looks at Tori again watching her fight.

_**((A/N: Reviews? {Can I have it?} {Please?} LOL. Playing Final Fantasy XI so having a moment. hehe XD 3 ))**_


	13. Alex's Return

Chapter 13: Alex's Return

Alex has been coinciding with division again since Percy has been booted out of the head operations. Amanda has been taking over of everything in division with her own rules and her psycho ambitions, of getting into everyone's heads to keep them all in check. Birkoff has also left division after helping Michael decrypting a black box and getting his close friend out of the hellhole. Dr. Hanson is still there, Alex stays far away from him as she possibly could. The last time she a civil conversation with Dr. Hanson when she brought back to division to put a tracker in her wrist. Amanda's new way to place trackers in her agents without putting them in death situations when something goes bad. Even when it goes bad the tracker is placed in the in a vain in the wrist so it travels within. It makes it harder for the attempts to take it out. Alex is still on the outside as a valuable agent though her housing is very close to facility so she is reachable other than being in the big city. Even being so close the place she hates so much the place she thought was the best to help her old mentor to infiltrate from the inside. She was able to access her tracker and station it to make it look like she's at home. Instead of being home she's in the city at a clinic to get the tracker removed and into a piece of jewelry to disguise it to be known.

"Hello Alex, I'm Dr. Payne. I'll be taking out the microchip and placing it in a secure object." He said with a smile to assure her.

"Okay, it shouldn't be that long correct?" Alex asked.

"Of course not, it'll be at least fifteen minutes max. Not any longer than that." He said gesturing her to follow him into another room for the procedure to take place.

Alex sits up on the hospital bed and lies down. She puts her arm out to the one that has tracker lingering in. The Dr., inserts a micro camera to look where the tracker is at. Once he finds out where it is he then inserts a micro magnet to get holds of it then pulling it out slowly. Once it's out, Alex sits up and hands him a jewelry she wishes the tracker to imbed into. The Dr., stands up and bids her farewell and good luck to her new found freedom.

Alex returns to her home and does some research of her former mentor's locations and hoping to take it on by herself without her interference from division. It's been five hours since she's been searching for a small piece of information on them. She found crypt phone call she listened on to with her headphones. She knew her place is bugged with enhanced hearing that goes back to the communications room back in division. She enters the location to of where the call was retrieved from into her phone then looks more into hacking cameras that has seen them driving and stopping too. Making more notes into her phone she then grabs her bag and her gun and leaves her place and goes on the move.

**.**

After all the combat training they all retire into the living room watching the news looking into who will be their next recruits to join them. Odin Sitting on Nikita's lap. She's sitting next to Michael. Then on the other side of Nikita. Balthier and Tori are sitting together, Tori's head on Balthier's shoulder. Also Christian and Nicole are sitting on the floor in front of the TV.

"This is nice." Nikita said resting her head on Michael's chest.

"I know, it does. This is our future. We couldn't do it without them too." He said watching the TV screen rubbing her head with his hand gently.

Everyone has fallen asleep except her and Michael. They about to get up and take the kids up to their rooms one by one till a sudden bang on their door at eleven p.m. at night. All the kids suddenly woke up and went into the nearest gun safe in the house putting the safeties on their pistols. Michael and Nikita grab theirs from the back wedged into in between their pants. The kids are kneeling behind the couch; Nikita picks up Odin putting him with the others as she and Michael walk near the door raising their guns. Nikita looks through the peep hole and sees a familiar person from the past. Gestures him to look through, he does and looks back at her. They soon open the swiftly pointing their guns at Alex raising her arms up.

**((A/N: Yes, next chapter is finally up. I know a long time right? I hope you all enjoy it. Hopefully some reviews to answer these questions.**

_Will Nikita and Michael be able to trust Alex again?_

_How will Alex react when she finds out her former mentor's has adopted five kids?_

**Tell me what you all think.))**


	14. No Forgiveness

_**((A/N: I know you all have been reading my fic. You must of noticed that I keep misspelling "Nichole" to "Nicole" I keep forgetting there's an "h" in the name. I can't go back and correct the other chapters. They are now locked in. I'm sure you all catch the drift what I'm talking about. :) ))**_

Chapter 14: No Forgiveness

Everyone has their guns pointed at Alex. No one is making attempt to lower them. Alex still has her arms raised up in the air.

"Look I told you before Nikita, I don't want any trouble." Alex explained.

"Again you should have thought of that before you shot me." Nikita announced.

"You're the one shot her?" Michael said tightening his grip on his gun.

"I had to sell the act to make Percy believe I shot Nikita." She said.

"Disarm. Now!" Michael yelled.

"Okay. Geez you're so bossy. What happened you were never this bossy to me before?" Alex said pulling out the gun from her back.

"Knife in you boot and the jacket too. I don't try to be bossy but you making me have to be bossy." He stated.

Alex removes all the weapons she carried. She lays them in front of her former mentors. Nikita gestured Nicole to go pat her down making any weapons or other devices are off her. Nicole pats Alex down feels something in a pocket pulls it out hands it to Michael then still patting her down.

"Okay Mom, she's all cleared." Nicole backed away

"Mom?" Alex questioned Nikita.

"Like I did for you Alex in the past I took you in and got you clean off the drugs. These kids are also the ones we picked up from the street to help them from the bad times to create some good times. You on the other hand just threw it all away when the going got tough." Nikita said.

Michael looks at the phone, puts his gun behind him on the safety still. He walks over to Odin glancing at the phone again. Kneels down and picks up Odin then hands him the phone.

"You won't be able to crack that phone. It's impossible to crack." Alex said with her arms still up in the air.

"We'll see about that, our youngest is tech manic. He could be even better than Birkoff." He discoursed.

"Amanda made all the electronic devices decrypted able, so I'm just saying he won't be able to do it. Especially for someone that young to be able to do things like that." Alex blurted out.

"Amanda, why would she have anything do to with it?" Nikita questioned.

"Amanda has been in charge of Division after Percy has been in custody by the government. Birkoff is no longer there after helping you out Michael. "Alex said.

They're not even listening to her; they just all tune her out. Odin hands the phone back to Michael all decrypted and ready to be inspected. So Michael goes ahead and looks at it.

"Go sit over there on the couch, now! Tori and Nicole watch her make sure she doesn't do anything funny." Nikita ordered.

Alex ends up listening and sits in between the two girls she's is starting to despise.

"Wow, Nikita since when did you and Michael needed so much protection let alone younger kids. You didn't need this much protection when I was undercover inside division and Michael finally had the guts to rouge with his cancer he's been longing. Tell me Nikita, did you brainwash these like you did to me? Thinking division was the unit that killed my family when really your one that was on that op and killed the only people I had left." She blurted.

"Alex you coming here there will be no forgiveness. We can't even trust you since you're the one that pulled trigger on me. Also I did not brainwash my kids. We helped them from being in a run-down house causing bank robberies. We wanted to settle down while were still caught up with those black boxes. We are just training them to protect themselves better than what they knew already. "Nikita said.

"That's such a likely story when this main floor looks normal. I bet the basement looks like division headquarters and living quarters. My guessing you two still sleeps on the same bed that is a recruit's twin. Settling down my ass; Nikita though that was a cute story. So you both can live happily ever after, In domestic bliss?" Alex stated.

"Alex shut your trap for once. I'm tired of hearing your voice already!" He yelled. Odin jumped a little since he was still in his father's arms. Michael realized Odin was still in his arms, looking down at him rubs his back.

"I'm sorry little man." He said. Odin nods and lays his head on his shoulder.

"Look even Michael has gotten too soft with these kids around, he wasn't this soft when he was on the inside. " Alex hollered.

"Hun, look at this. There is an active op to bring us back to division dead or alive." He said.

"ABSOLUTLY NOT! We finally settled in here and we have people who care about us!" Balthier roared.

"That's enough; Christian and Nicole take her down below to the cells. She's giving mother and father a headache and sorrow. They don't need this and we don't this." Tori declared handing her cousin the plastic cuffs.

Christian puts the cuffs on the low level snitch holding an arm and Nicole gets the other arm escorting the badger to the cells below. Once below they put her in the cell. Nicole searches her again and removing earrings, bracelets, necklace and belt. Both getting out of the cell and locking her up with the cuffs still on. They go upstairs back with everyone else. Tori kneels down picking up the weapons and the jacket stuffs them away in a safe with the other articles from the girl. Balthier retrieves all the pistols and puts them back into the gun safe with the clips out of the chamber.

"I can't forgive her and I can't even trust her again." Michael said holding the sleeping Odin in his arms.

"Neither can I, babe." She whispered.

_**((A/N: I finally released this chapter, on the day that the Nikita season 1 dvd is released in the US. I can't wait to watch the bloopers and deleted scenes))**_


	15. Revelation

_**((A/N: Here's another update. Already working on the next chapter. My mind is filled with thoughts right now so I'm trying to loose them.))**_

Chapter 15: Revelation

Nicole and Christian come back up from the prison cell. They sit around in the living room. Nikita is leaning against Michael looking down at Odin, rubbing his head. Tori and Bal sit together, also Nicole and Christian sit with everyone else.

"Dad what are we going to do now?" Nicole looks over at him.

"We're going to stop this op. Sorry that you all are dragged into this." Michael said quietly, his lips up against Nikita's temple closing his eyes.

"Don't be sorry dad. We've finally settled down. So were not going to back down either." Bal said.

"Mom, are you alright?" Christian asked.

Nikita looked up at him and looks at everyone else.

"Yes, sorry just deep in thought from what Alex said to me." She said.

"Hun, don't listen to her. It's all lies." Michael said.

"What if it is all true? I didn't tell her that I was the one that killed her family but got her out of there alive. What if I'm also brainwashing these kids like I did to Alex." She said.

"Nikita, were not brainwashing them. We didn't kill their family. Remember we planned to do? Build up and fix the entire dirty division op that's on the black box." He said to her.

"Were training them like assassins. To help us kill people to set things right in the black box. To strike back at division." She said looking at Michael.

"We didn't make them. We offered them a real home and we wanted to live somewhat of a normal life." He explained looking into her eyes.

Nikita gets an eerie feeling in the pit of her stomach. She swiftly gets up and goes to the upstairs bathroom in from their room. Michael was curious of the sudden rush to get up, handing the sleeping Odin to Bal. Goes upstairs to see if Nikita is okay. He finds her leaning again the toilet bowl her head lying down on her arm. He walks nears here kneeling down besides her rubbing her back.

"I see this happen before with my former wife." He said softly.

"Don't say it, because I can't be. Not now." She said pulling a piece of toilet paper off the roll wiping her mouth off and throwing it in and flushing it.

"It can't be helped. I wasn't planning for this right now either." He said collecting her in his arms rocking her.

"What are we going to do now? How can I do missions when I'm not fit to do so." She whispered holding onto him tightly.

"Bal and I will take care of it all. We'll get someone on board tonight. We have to do it tonight before it develops more." He answered back.

"You think he's ready to go into the field?" she asked.

"He's more than ready. As the oldest I have a lot of faith in him. He has taken up the leadership before we came along. Now stop worrying and let us take care of it all." He uttered.

She nodded leaning against him, then getting up slowly with Michael helping her. She grabbed the toothbrush and toothpaste brushes her teeth getting the smell of puke out of her breath. She finishes puts them away. Looking up at Michael stands on her tippy toes and kisses him. He kisses her back an arm wrapped around her waist and the other placed against her head. They then pull apart, staring into each other's eyes.

"You should rest; I need to fill in the kids what's going on." He announced.

She nods and lies down on the bed. He walks out of the room stops for a minute looks back at her then goes back downstairs to the living room. Tori see her father coming around the corner.

"Is mom okay?" She asked him.

"Your mother will be fine. You all may have a little sibling on the way." He proclaimed.

"Mom is having a baby?" Bal asked.

"It would seem to be that way. Your mother is pregnant. So we have to stop this op on your mother and I. Tonight has to be the night we look for a new subject to reel them in." He said.

They all nodded at him then they all get up and hugged him.

"Congratulations! You're going to be a dad again." They shouted.

Odin starts waking up looking around lifting his arms at Michael. He picks him up and holds him.

"You're going to be a big brother little man." He said to Odin.

Odin smiles up at him then hugs him too around Michael's neck.

"Hopefully I don't leave them unprotected like I did a long time ago." He whispered.

_**((A/N: please review and Thanks for reading my story.. I'm going to try to update more this month. ))**_


	16. Raina

((A/N: finally? i know right. lol enjoy.))

Chapter 16: Raina

Balthier, Tori, Nicole and Christian goes ahead of their father goes down to computer room in the basement. Michael goes back upstairs with Odin. He lays Odin down on the bed beside Nikita. Odin rolls over into his mother; Nikita automatically puts an arm around him. Michael smiles and leaves the room goes downstairs with the others. Everyone is on a computer doing their research on a few candidates.

"Dad, how about this girl?" Christian spoke up grabbing Michael's attention going over to check it out.

"What have she done to be on the media's radar?" He asked.

"She's an on the run spree killer. She's facing second degree murder, burglary and drugs." He said looking at his father.

Michael looking at the profile with an arm across his chest under his other arm that is straight up near his face as he thinks about this girl without putting his family in any danger.

"Raina Fischer is the target we are going to reel in to this all. Get her clean, we have at least a month to all this making a scene to get her into division. Making her the mole on the inside. Bal and Nicole go suit up. Nicole you're on provisional. Tori and Christian seek your mother's needs and Keep an eye on Alex we have plans for her when I get back." Michael ordered.

They all nodded and going to where they ordered to do. Christian goes check on Alex as Tori go checks on Nikita. Bal and Nicole goes to the next room. Getting a knife and a pair of pistols, Michael meets them doing the same and handing them each of a com unit.

"This is how we'll be able to talk each other. Christian will be able to hear us back home to guide us through tough obstacles." He said they put the com units in their ears.

They soon go to the underground car garage looks for a SUV to use for their mission. Michael grabs the key for the Tahoe unlocks it and they get in. Bal open the garage door of the look to be shed to hid the underground car garage and their peeling out onto the streets. He then presses it again to shut it. Nicole watches it all happening with a jaw dropping face.

"Were like superheroes with secret underground stuff in our house." She said looking forward hearing her father and supposedly her brother now laughing at her comment.

"Okay focus you two. Bal you take the front door as Nicole and I take the back door. Do it fast and get out." He drives to the location.

They unbuckle themselves as they are getting closer to the target. As Michael parks and cuts the engine Bal and Nicole are already out of the car and into their positions. Michael soon catches up with Nicole at the back of the house. Bal places his hand on the knob and turns.

"Front entrance is unlocked I'm moving in." he said into the com unit.

"Understood, careful Bal she is dangerous." Michael responded.

Nicole flips the night vision piece on her head on scans the room she's looking at. Placing her hand on the knob of the door of the back door turning it and Michael pushes his way in with her following him and then getting front of him scanning the area again.

"Going upstairs, I hear shuffling up there." Bal said.

"Go, Nicole climb up on the balcony to rendezvous with him." Michael instructed.

Nicole soon leaves the building, putting her gun away to take out her grapple and throws it up trying not to make a big thud sound. She has it secured then she soon climbs up to the top, throwing her legs over onto the balcony railing. She pulls her gun out again holding it close in front of her peeking into the small crack of the window into the room. She talks into the com with a soft voice.

"Targets acquire. There's two targets a male and Raina." She said.

"I'm at the top of the stairs door is shut." Bal said.

"Take them both in. Good work you two." Michael answered.

"Gas masks on, I 'ma smoke them out." He said in the com pulling gas mask over his head.

"Understood." Nicole said pulling hers over.

Michael goes out to the SUV for the look out.

"Christian copy?" Michael asked.

"Yes?" Christian answered.

"Wake Odin, we need to make this capture to make it look like murders have Tori drive him here. Please." He ordered.

"Okay he's on his way out." Christian responded

Tori grabbed the keys unlocking and getting into one of the cars in the underground garage. Odin grabbing his gear getting into the car open the garage door, they too peel off to the location. Odin pressed the button again closing the garage door.

Bal busted into the room and throws a smoke grenade in there. Nicole kicks the balcony door open. The two targets get off the bed getting their guns holding them up trying to look past the smoke. Bal and Nicole both move in and disarming the targets guns. Putting the plastic cuffs on their wrists pulling them downstairs. Tori and Odin pulls up to the scene and both getting out of the car. Odin caring his briefcase to the SUV, settling it on the hood of the Tahoe, then opens it up then he pulls out some needles and some bags. Bal and Nicole holds the male partner and Rain in place as Odin draws blood from both in two separate bags. Odin pulls out another set of needles draining some liquid into the vials and sticking the two with the tranquilizer putting them both in black out. Bal and Tori put the two in the back of the Tahoe. Odin and Nicole go into the house. Nicole retrieves her grappling hook putting it away. Odin still inside arranging the house to seem like a murder happened. Spilling blood all over the place making sure everything is detailed so when the police investigate it; it'll lead them to the dead end. Odin gathers everything up puts the opened blood bags into another sealed bag with no spillage happening in his briefcase. They all get into the cars and drive back home.

((A/N: whatcha all think? please review of a comment of this chapter or the story so far. :P ))


	17. Recruits

((A/N: Here we go! Another chapter is out! This one is long. Um there will be a LEMON of MIKITA be prepared.))

Chapter 17: Recruits

Reaching the driveway Balthier pressed the button to open the garage door of the shed to their underground parking. Michael and Tori cut the engines in the cars. Bal and Nicole gets out opens the back of the Tahoe. Odin hops out of the car goes to the other room to put his equipment away and meets up with the others to help them open doors. Nicole and Tori grabs Raina as Bal and Michael grabs the male partner. They shuffle through the basement of the house Odin quickly running ahead of them to open the doors. They soon reach the reached cells walking pass them and continues on into the recruiting rooms where they'll strip them down clean them up and find what drug they are on. While Bal, Tori and Nicole does it all. Michael heads out of the room with Odin walking in front of him. Alex reaches out for Michael's shoulder; He quickly evades it and puts her in a wrist lock hold dropping her against the cell bars holding on to dear life.

"Michael how long you're going to hold me here? I'm supposed to go to operations in Ten hours." She said in short breaths.

"Then I'll use you to infiltrate division while we clean the other two and get them up to par." He answered getting the cell keys out.

Michael holds her arms holding her in front of him going into the medical room. Picks her up places her on the bed Odin straps her in. Michael still has com unit in his ear.

"Christian, meet me in the medical room please." He asked.

"Okay on my way dad." Christian said leaving the computers room.

"Odin go check on your mother, see if she needs anything." Michael asked.

Odin nods and goes to see his mother in his parent's room. She's still passed out on bed like when left. Odin climbs up on the bed and rolls into her again closing his eyes. Christian steps in the room.

"Dad so are we going to keep mom here in the house or take her to a real hospital for the pregnancy checkups?" He asked his father.

"If it gets serious I'll take her to a real hospital to see what's wrong." He responded.

"Okay I was just wondering then." Christian said walking over to the counter getting a needle to drug Alex make her black out and also would forget of the conversations from earlier.

Christian puts a bracelet on her wrist that she can't take off. They'll able to observe her while she's back in division. The bracelet can remotely shock her when she's giving out information about her whereabouts. Division wouldn't be able to detect the bracelet's bug implant through any x-ray or scanning process being done to her.

* * *

><p>Back in those rooms with the male and Raina. Tori and Bal doing their research on them. Bal and Nicole go to the equipment room to remove their gear. Putting their weapons back into server room all locked up. Then they're heading back into the room with all the paper work of the male partner.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex soon wakes up in a recruit's bed looking around holding her head asking herself 'Where am I? What happened?' Michael soon opens the door walking in. Alex scrambles on the bed her legs pulled to her chest.<p>

"Morning, Alex." He greeted her.

"Michael, what's going on?" She asked him.

"I give the orders now. You will respond back to us here from divisions computers. We'll show you the improved and untraceable shell box chat. Tori and Nicole will be here in five minutes to retrieve you.

Bal, Tori and Nicole walks over to room Alex and Michael are at. Bal holding onto the file of the male captive. He opens the door stepping into the room, his sisters following right behind him. Bal stands next to his father staring at Alex. His sisters walks over to Alex, they both grab each arm. They go to the computer room. All TV screens are on of Alex, Raina and Nathan's information. Alex looking seemed to be even scared for her life of her former mentor that has plans for her. They push down on a chair making her looking at screen.

"This is the new shell box. You think our little brother was able to get into a cell phone that supposed to be decrypt able let's see them try to get into this shell box. IP address changes every thirty minutes on the every thirty minute line." Tori exclaimed.

"On top of the IP address changing, we are able to change the signal where home is to other places. For instant if they try to track us here. We can change it to be in your apartment where you'll be targeted. Remember if you try to tell them where we live the bracelet on your wrist cannot be removed. If you try I'll shock you. We'll be monitoring you from here any leak were our parents live you'll be shocked too." Nicole added.

Tori changed the screen on the monitor to Nathan's profile.

"I'm sure you know who this is." Tori said.

"Nathan…." Alex responded in a whisper.

"Yes, it's Nathan Colville. We retrieved him this morning with Raina his supposedly drugged girlfriend. He too has turned to drugs when you weren't in the picture anymore." Tori stated.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Michael looks over the file and smirks then looks at his son.<p>

"What is it?" Bal asked.

"The male got this morning is, Nathan Colville. He was Alex's boyfriend when I was still in division and tried to break off the connection between them both to save both lives. It looks to be he has been reeled into a drug mess after Alex told him what her job was and was caught again with the division." He said looking down at his watch.

"Alex should be heading back to division now. Not to arouse suspicions right?" Bal asked.

"Affirmative. We should go meet the girls and see Alex's farewell and activate the hidden tracker in her that division won't be able to notice." Michael said.

They both walk out of Nathan's room and into the computer room meeting up with Tori, Nicole and Alex. Michael hands the file back to Bal, sticking his hands in his pockets and looking at Alex.

"Alex, you're free to go now. Though you're not free forever, remember we are watching you. I would let you say by to Nathan but I don't think it's the right time for you to connect to him again. You may see him soon in division." Michael disclosure.

Alex gets her stuff, Bal hands back her keys and guns with clips filled with blanks so she doesn't get thought to shoot them on the way out. Nikita wakes up from her sleep rubs Odin's back and goes downstairs to see what everyone is up to. When she gets there she sees Alex already to leave.

"Alex." Nikita said walking over to Michael's side.

"Nikita." Alex said back.

"You're going back to Division now?" She asked.

"I have too or psycho bitch would know something is up when I haven't showed up at the time of my shift." Alex announced.

"Then so long don't blow your cover, we'll be watching from here." Nikita exclaimed.

Alex nods exiting the house everyone following her stopping at the door watching her through the window. Alex turns over the engine and drives off. Michael holding Nikita close to him an arm wrapped around her rubbing her shoulder.

"We should be fine now. Odin and Christian have set up of the new security so they won't be able to track us back to here." He said soothing her worries.

"Mom this is the male captive we got along with the primary captive." Bal said handing her the file.

Nikita takes it and looks it over, her eyes widening of the file of someone that Alex has been seeing when Michael was still on the inside.

"We're going to use Nathan as the spy on the inside. As for the Raina were going to have her alongside with the rest of us leaking out the information from the black box." He implied.

Nikita smiles looking up at Michael, he looks down at her. They both get closer and share a kiss then pulls away smiling again at each other.

"Awe." Tori and Nicole both said at the same time squealing.

Michael wrapped his other arm around Nikita looking at them too.

"You all did a really great job. You all deserve some rest. Christian, please go get Odin to watch the computer room. Odin has been sleeping a lot to keep me some company. Your father needs rest too he has bags underneath his eyes lack of sleep. Plus you all need it too, keep your strength up." Nikita requested peeling away from Michael heading upstairs.

Christian goes get Odin from his parents' bedroom shaking him a little to wake him up. Odin wakes up from the sudden shake blinking a few times staring at his brother, rubbing his eyes with his fists and sits up sliding off the bed. Christian and Nicole go to their respected rooms. Odin goes downstairs with a bowl of cereal to the computer room sitting at a stand-alone table eating. He glances up to check up on the monitors. Balthier and Tori goes to Bal's room. Nikita makes a pit stop at the fridge getting some grapes and water out and walks over to the able sitting down eats her grapes looks sees Michael still waiting for her.

"Babe, go to sleep. You need it." Nikita told him.

"I rather wait for you." He said sitting done beside her at the table.

She finished her grapes and water walks over to the sink to put the bottle on the counter and the leftovers grape stems down the garbage disposable. Michael waiting for her in the doorway, she walks over to him wrapping her arms around his arms leaning against and walking with him to their bedroom. Once they got to their room they close the door behind them, Michael locking it not wanting any disturbance when they are having some peace and quiet together trying to be normal. Nikita changes into one of Michael's large shirts over her only in a bra and panties. He walks over to her pulls her back into his arms and kisses her gently then walking over to the bed lifting her up and setting her on the bed climbing on top of her continuing to kissing. Nikita kissing back to him they both are in heated moment and want it to last. He sucks on her neck making her moan quietly. Michael moved his hands down her legs, creeping them up under the shirt. Reaching the edge of her panties he pulls them down kissing her necking moving his hand over her pussy and rubbing her slowly. Nikita is already becoming wet from Michael's gentle touch against her pussy making her moan a little louder. Michael lifts up a little removing his pants and boxers also pulling off her panties throwing the articles of clothing onto the floor. Nikita is breathing heavily running her hands through his hair, as he pushes in cock into her slowly. Nikita is gripping onto his hair moaning loudly again from the feeling of him inside her. He moves inside her, picking up the pace moaning and grunting in her ear. She pushes him off a bit, rolling them over him on his back and she's on top of him pulling off her night shirt and his tossing them to the ground. Nikita slides onto his cock rotating it around in her then starting to bounce onto him. She runs her hands on her body going up into her hair moaning every time she's going down onto him. Michael holding and squeezing her ass as she rides him hard to a point he needed to be back into control. He rolls them back over, regaining his control over her. He starts to thrust harder in her, feeling him starting to cum. Michael leaning down kissing her lips down to her neck and down her chest. He begins to suck on her nipples and sucking even hard making her moans a bit louder.

"MICHAEL! MICHAEL!" Nikita yelled his name as she cums milking his cock. He's groaning still holding his back a bit longer. Michael pulls away from her nipples looking into her eyes, pounding into harder than before then finally spilling his cum into her. He leans back down kissing her lips again with a passion. She's kisses him back hard. Both are wrapped their emotions and soon falls asleep in each other arms.

((A/N: Long isn't it? Hope you all like and review please... :D ))


	18. Game Change

_**((A/N: here we go chapter 18! I know 17, was just released the other day. Warning there is BalTori lemon. ))**_

Chapter 18: Game Change

Odin is downstairs paying attention to the screens, sees Alex just arrived at Division for her shift. Alex is talking to Amanda. He turns on the mini speakers in the bracelet hearing in from the conversation.

"Alex, welcome back. Did you find anything?" Amanda asked.

"I did pick up on Nikita's trail." Alex said pulling out Nikita's burn phone.

Amanda takes it and turns it on. She sifts through the phone sees there is a text message left in the drafts but hasn't been assigned to any numbers.

"Alex, have you read this text?" Amanda asked.

"No, I was worried trying to get out of there and not blowing my cover." She responds.

"Okay it seems to be our righteous Nikita is pregnant. I'm sure she hates that she has be bed rest for a while. No action sequence to hurt her baby. Means Michael is all alone in missions. He'll soon mess up and we'll be there capture him." Amanda implied.

Alex just nods walking out of Amanda's office. Going back to her car getting in and drives back to her apartment. She enters her apartment and tosses her keys on the counter along with her bag then walks to her bedroom sitting on the bed, shoving her hands into her hair looking down trying to think.

* * *

><p>Balthier wakens looks over at Tori sleeping next him. He leans over and kisses her forehead and gets out of bed walking over to his dresser putting some boxers, pants and a shirt on. He hears a shuffling happening behind him, he looks and Tori is sitting up clutching the bed sheets up against her chest.<p>

"Morning." He said walking towards her.

"Morning." She said with a raspy voice looking at him.

"Come on you should get dressed. I have a feeling mom and dad will be sleeping in for a while. Odin is downstairs by himself." He said kneeling down beside the bed holding her hand looking at her.

"Oh would, but thanks to you I can barely walk." She hissed at him.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself." He answered, standing up a bit climbing on top leaning down and kisses her.

Tori kisses back gently wrapping her arms around him then she slides her hands down to the front of his pants. She unbuttons his pants unzipping and opening them. He then kisses down the side of her neck, as she rubs his cock from the outside of his pants. He moans in between the kisses. She moves her hand slipping inside his boxers rubbing his cock slowly. Bal pulls away from her neck leaning on her shoulder beside her face moaning quietly. She tightens the hold and rubs around him. He sits up pulling away from her touch striping down bare, pulling out a condom package from his end table. He opens it and slides it down onto his cock before getting under the covers on top over pushing his cock into her hard.

"BALTHIER!" she yelled his name. He's moving in and out of her hard. Tori digs her nails into his back. He goes harder and harder in her each time he's thrusting into her. Tori is already cumming on the condom that covers his cock. Balthier begins to kiss her again thrusting harder as he's about to reach his point. A few minutes later Bal starts to cum in the condom, slows down in her being still as they deepen the kiss. Bal pushes off the sheets from them, he gets up wrapping her legs around him walking over to the bathroom turning on the shower still in her. Tori latched onto him, as they go into the shower water streams on them. He holds her against the shower wall moving in and out of her slowly. Tori rides him going down hard onto him every time. He then pulls out of her then sets her down onto her feet holding her up steady. He picks her up carries her to the tub. Bal turns it on with warm water and some bubbles once the water is filled in the tub close to the rim. He then gently puts her in the tub kisses her head.

"Rest you going to need it to relax your muscles. When you're done just meet me downstairs. Okay?" He said.

She just nods her head resting in the warm water. Bal goes back to the shower he pulls off the condom on him tosses it in the trash. He finishes getting cleaned up, getting out walking to his room puts on a clean pair of boxers, pants and a white wife-beater tanktop. He then leaves his room heading downstairs.

* * *

><p>Christian and Nicole are already up meeting with the two applicants. Christian talks to Nathan while Nicole is talking to Raina.<p>

"Nathan, don't be alarmed. I'm just here to help you." Chris said.

"Who are you?" Nathan asked.

"I'm here to train you. Your Recoded of an your old life had been destroyed. I'm offering you a new one..." Chris explained.

"Where's my girlfriend?" Nathan asked.

"You mean Raina?" Chris responded.

"Yes her. Where is she!" He yelled.

"She's in the other room being offered the same thing. Do you really think she's your girlfriend? I believe you still have a thing for Alex. Isn't that the reason you turned to drugs to get her out of your mind?" Chris demanded.

"She's a government assassin." Nathan answered.

"That may be true but we can make you a better assassin than she ever was." He said.

Nicole buzzed into the headset to Chris.

"What is it?" Chris asked into his headset.

"Raina has agreed to become an assassin with us. She's all clean and ready for the training." Nicole said.

"Okay I'm working on getting Nathan on board." He prompted.

"Understood, till then I'll get everything ready." She said.

"Roger that." He replied looking at Nathan.

"Your girlfriend as agreed to be an assassin. I should remind you if you don't decided to join us my father will be forced to kill you. But I'm sure once you know who my father is you'll be surprised." Chris stood up and left the room.

Balthier walks down into the computer room stands behind Odin.

"Any updates?" Bal asked.

"Well Alex gave Amanda mom's burn phone that still had a draft text to no one saying that 'She's pregnant'. Raina has agreed to join us. Nathan on the other hand has struggle doesn't know what he wants." Odin typed up on the screen making his brother read it while he's still looking at the other screens.

Nicole and Chris walks into the room beside Bal and Odin.

"So brother did you have fun last night and this morning with Tori?" Chris asked his older brother now.

"Matter a fact I did. It's great to have that connection." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Not only you had fun, mom and dad also had some fun last night. But that's totally different from older brother screwing older sister." Nicole exclaimed.

"We're not even related I already explained to mom and dad, guess what they are okay with it. So if were you I would shut it." Bal demanded.

* * *

><p>Tori gets out of the tub grabbing a towel nearby wipes herself down with it then goes back into the bedroom and changes. She puts on a clean pair of panties, bra, pants and a shirt. She makes her way out of the bedroom to the basement meeting up with everyone else. Tori appears next to Bal wrapping a arm around his torso.<p>

"Odin have you looked into that Op dad was talking about?" She asked getting off topic about them.

"Yes. It's called 'Operation Game Change'. First we need to get some cash since we don't know where our parents are stashing the goods. Tori you're going to an underground secret gambling. Bal will rendezvous with you somewhere, he'll know when and where to meet up." Odin went through the op signing to them.

They all nod and get ready for the op. Tori goes to her walk in closet in her room; she grabs a black dress and heels walking out to the main room slipping on the dress. Bal standing in the door frame looking her. Then he walks closer to her zips up the back of the dress for her.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome. Are you ready for your first op?" He asked her.

"I'm ready. I have to do this. This is supposed to be moms but she not capable to do this now." She explained.

"Okay I just don't want you to get hurt." He responded leaving the room getting ready.

She meets up with him in the garage getting on a bike with Bal and they start moving out.

* * *

><p>Michael wakes looking up at the ceiling then looking to his side seeing his sleeping Nikita. He gets up getting out of bed heading to the bathroom getting himself all cleaned up he has business to do. After a shower he gets dressed heads downstairs.<p>

"Anything new?" Michael asked.

"Um.. Alex is back at her apartment. Raina will be starting training soon. Nathan is uneasy with everything; Chris gave him a threat that you'll put his lights out if he doesn't cooperate with us. Also Bal and Tori are in the field to get some cash to do 'Operation Game Change'." Odin replied signing to him.

"Where's Nathan's file. I should have a word with him to get his mind on the right track." Michael asked.

Christian gives him the file, Michael then walks out to Nathan's recruit room. He opens the door and steps into the room. Nathan looks up and sees the man that has stepped in and squints his eye as he remembers who the person is.

"Michael….?" Nathan whispered.

"Yes Nathan it is me. I was Alex's boss at the time, till she went chaos. Now we need you spy in my old job. From there if you like you can get connected again to Alex." He clarified.

"To be an Assassin?" He asked.

"That's correct. All I asked that you don't blow your cover by telling the people in division where we are and what we are planning to." Michael broke down the expectations.

Nathan just nodded.

"Okay I'll do it. It's not like I have a choice. It's either do It or get killed. Right?" Nathan questioned.

"Basically and good choice because your already close to Alex before. I believe you can do it again." Michael said.

Michael leaves the room shutting the door. Nathan sits and waits for the next person to walk through the door.

* * *

><p>Tori is at an low end liquor meat store asking for some bloody meats. The guy behind the counter walks around and leads her to a door to the secret gambling place. She then gets patted down making sure no weapons on her. She then pulls the trench coat off of her handing to the guy then walking over to the table standing a man. Tori reaches up to her earrings as she is talking to the man. She removes the dices and rolls them on the table, rolling two and a seven. Everyone is cheering and clapping.<p>

"I think I'm lucky, I'll roll again." Tori said blowing on the dices then tosses them across.

She rolled another set of two's and seven's. People around them are cheering again. The man beside her asked.

"A beautiful woman like you should have a boyfriend with you." Said the man.

"My boyfriend and I are taking a break." She said getting the dices back.

"And why is that?" He asked her.

"Because he's not into the same risks I'm daring to do." She said looking at him.

"Smart man." He prompt taking the dices from her.

"Their your dices." She said.

He rolls them across landing on the two and seven again. He looks at her and motions his men to get her pull her into the back. They get to the back and pushes her onto the chair.

"You want my money. It's sitting over there. Who are you and how did you know about this place?" He demands.

"A little black box told me." Tori whispered.

"A Black what?" The man asked again.

Tori goes gun blazing on the two men in the room knocking out the guy on her side then disarming the man in front of from the gun and pointing it back at him.

"You should know something bitch, you're not going to get out of here alive. Those men out there will put a bullet through my head." He hollered.

"You should know something too. I didn't really break up with my boyfriend." She said as she slips off her heels and an explosive comes from the wall making a big hole and Balthier is on the other side on the bike. She quickly grabs the money putting it in a box and jumping out the hole in the building and onto the bike. They put on their helmets and drive away back to the house.

Odin at home deletes any video recording of them in the building.

* * *

><p>Alex arrives there disguising as a cop. The two men start speaking in Russian. She then tosses them the fake badge and kicks their butts. She then leaves with nothing to trail on.<p>

* * *

><p>They arrive home and hands the money to their father.<p>

"How much we get?" Tori asked.

"Just, enough for the next mission." Michael answered.

"We need to go over the next op dad." Balthier told him.

"Right let's do that then. In January 2004, approximately one million dollars in Iraq reconstruction fund was heisted by terrorist. At least that's what the world was told. The terrorist were really a division strike team. Only one man saw through it all, even back then. The pentagon sent in an investigator, named Captain Tony Merrick. Evidence pointed to the terrorist is left for him to find, but he found of his own evidence that proved that it was an inside job. Percy at the time couldn't afford to let the information come to light so he buried it. And Merrick. Killing a lead investigator would draw too much attention so he framed him, for beating an Iraqi civilian to death. He's currently severing seven years of a thirty year prison sentence." Michael Explained the op.

"He had evidence of it to clear his name, why didn't he used It.?" Nicole asked.

"Because he knew he was in danger so he stashed it away that could also expose oversight. This could be the first step of bringing them down." Michael answered.

"So all we have to do is to break someone out of a Military prison to do it." Tori imputed.

"Yeah, phase two of this op you both will be doing this one too." Michael said.

Tori and Balthier goes to the other room changes into military uniforms then they get into a car. They drive to the outpost check in they hand their forage passports to the guard and are cleared to go in. Tori looking over at Bal handing his passport back smiling.

"Oh no, no, no, you're not going on this one. You took the casino, this one is mine." Bal said.

"That's not why I'm smiling." She said still smiling looking forward.

"What?" Bal questioned her.

"I love a man in uniformed." She said smiling, putting the car into drive and driving to a spot Balthier smirking.

Bal is in the interrogation room, Tony steps in with a guard. Bal offering him a wrist band of someone's that gets out today. He refuses and says he wasn't leaving because he was guilty as charged. Tony calls the guards to get him back to his cell. They come in right then Bal hits tony onto the floor knocking him out. One guard checks on him and the other holding Bal back. Bal soon then hits the guards knocking them out too. He grabs Tony switching his oranges out for the military uniform then carrying him out. Stopping at the first level of the prison, Bal tells the guard at the desk that an inmate went wild on the guards upstairs. Carrying Tony putting him the back of the car going around to the passage side getting in and Tori stomps her foot on the gas leaving the prison. They drive the back roads to home, and then two unidentified aircraft shoots down at them forcing them to stop. They get out looking up and smoke screen sleeping gases appear. They fall asleep on the ground.

* * *

><p>Bal wakes up to an unfamiliar place, looks behind him Tori is asleep. He gets up a bit shakes her.<p>

"Hey you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah where are we?" She asked.

"Whoever captured us forgot to take the knife in my boot." He said standing up looking around.

"It wasn't a capture dingle Barry. It was a rescue; you three have been followed by division. Have your parents ever taught you anything?" Birkoff came out around the corner.

"Awe Nerd your lonely. You rescued us because you lonely and miss our parents." Tori said.

"Nice to meet you we need to get back to our parents." Bal said.

"Wait till you meet Odin you both can Nerd out." Tori said trying not to laugh.

* * *

><p>"Odin where are your siblings they've been captured." Michael said.<p>

Odin looks into their trackers in their watches.

"They're in Manhattan Midtown, forty-seventh between second and third." Odin signed to his father.

"Patch us through the video program." Michael ordered.

Birkoff's computer is beeping for an incoming video. He sends it through an Michael appears on the screen.

"Birkoff…" Michael said.

"Michael, I'm happy to see you. Where's Nikki?" Birkoff smiled and asked.

"She's sleeping. Why are my kids held captive?" He asked.

"Why has the box keeps being activated?" Birkoff questioned back.

"Because I already told you back when I escaped division, unraveling the true secrets to the public." Michael said.

"Dad, I found Justin Merrick." Chris said Michael looking at him.

"Send it to Birkoff for Bal and Tori can go there and Birkoff send me a web link back to division." Michael said the orders.

Odin sent the location to Birkoff as he sends them the web link connecting to division. Michael sets up the camera. Tori goes to the club to get Justin, but Alex is already there retrieving him for her end of the op. Tori shoots at the moving car Alex is in getting Justin out of the car pushing him away. Alex gets out pointing the gun at Tori.

"Alex you know what you're getting into?" Tori asked her.

"Drop the gun Tori." Alex commanded.

Tori tossed the gun to the side, as Alex charges forward to her fighting her.

* * *

><p>Division tech has an incoming video coming in from an unknown source.<p>

"Patch it through and trace it." Amanda ordered looking at the screens.

"Hello, there. Long time no see." Michael said.

"Michael what a coincidence, I was just thinking about you." Amanda said.

"I'm here to make a deal." He said.

"Alright give me the box and I'll call off the hounds." Amanda responded.

"Mmmm no, no I'll give you the evidence from Tony Merrick's finding you call of the man hunt." He ordered.

"Where's Nikita, shouldn't I be talking to the person in charge?" She asked seeing Michael stepping forward.

"I'm in charge and Nikita doesn't want to see you right now." Michael spat back.

"Oh that's right, she's bed resting because she's carrying your child." She stated.

"Yes she is, you won't be able to get close to us." He said.

"They're in Brooklyn, New York." Tech girl said.

"The conversation is over." She ordered.

"Like wise and good luck finding us." He said shutting the camera off and looking at the computer Odin moved the signal at a rundown house in Brooklyn.

* * *

><p>Tori and Alex are fighting scrapping back and forth. Finally Tori got her in an arm bar lock breaking her arm. Alex screams out in pain holding her arm. Tori grabbed her gun from the side and shoots Alex in the leg.<p>

"Be lucky we left you alive. Nathan would be joining you in division soon enough." She said getting into her car Justin in the passage seat.

Tori gets Justin home safe, Bal returns Tony back to prison and reveals the evidence from the killings in Iraq from 2004. Tony Merrick has been released the next day and Justin Merrick waiting for his father outside of the prison. The news goes public air reporting the hidden secrets of an inside job of the killings on the US troops in Iraq. Bal and Tori reunite with their family, Birkoff meets the rest of the family. He and Odin become nerd buddies. They're both signing back and forth to each other showing off the technology tricks.

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: its long I know! Dang 3,871 words I hope you all enjoy it! REVIEWS PLEASSSE! :D ))**


	19. Training Part II

_**((A/N: here's another one to fill in what has happened in previous chapters. I don't know if you all noticed but I had a scene that Mikita did in last weeks episode. So I twisted it up with my own original characters, which some of you love Tori. ))**_

Chapter 19: Training Part II

Birkoff approaches Michael stands next to him.

"Did Odin do all technology data base here?" Birk asked.

"He did most of them. Nikita did the start off work." He responded.

"Wow he's nerdier than me." Birk said.

"Don't let Nikita hear you say that." Michael looks at him.

"Why is that?" Birk asked.

"Odin is her favorite and loves him more than me at times." Michael says.

"Oh that must suck for you." Birk said smirking at him.

"So there is two recruits need some technology training. I'm going to have you do that. The others do the hand-to-hand combat portions." Michael explained.

"Who are the two you rounded up?" Birk questioned him.

"We have Raina Fischer and Nathan Colville." Mike said.

"Nathan, he's the guy that Alex was seeing?" Birk asked

"Yes he is. He's going to be the one to infiltrate division. We have Alex too but she's not as reliable, remember she shot Nikita." Mike explained.

* * *

><p>Nikita finally wakes up; she's been asleep for two days. She gets up goes to the bathroom turns on the water in the tub filling it up to the rim. She slides into the tub soaking all the warm water.<p>

An hour later she gets out wrapping a towel around her body putting a pair of black bra and panties. She's walking into the closet rubbing the towel against her hair drying it out. Looking at the clothes notices she needs more clothes. Michael's clothes is over populating hers.

"MICHAEL!" She yelled.

Michael talking to Birkoff cringes from her yelling and Birkoff just raises an eyebrow at him.

"Well that's not a happy yell, you're busted." Birkoff soon starts too creped over to Odin on the computers.

Michael goes upstairs to their bedroom.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We need to go shopping." She said to him.

"Baby shopping already? We don't even know the sex of it." He claimed.

"Not baby shopping, clothes shopping for me. Your clothes over rule mine; I bet Tori have a bigger collection than me by now since I can't participate in any missions." She said sitting on the bed in her bra and panties crossing her arm.

"We have a guest downstairs." Michael said trying to change the subject.

"Who?" She asked.

"Birkoff." He's still hoping that she forgot about clothes shopping,

"Okay shoo then let me get dress and go see nerd." She pushed him out of the closet.

She comes out in a yellow dress and sparkly heels. She walks down to the basement with Michael.

"Odin you're totally more of a nerd than me." Birkoff said.

"BIRKOFF!" She yelled stepping into the room.

"Oh crap…. I'm in deep, deep, deep, trouble now than Mikie was earlier." He cringed too looking at her.

"You better not be calling my baby a 'Nerd', you'll always be nerd and it'll never change." She implied.

* * *

><p>Chris and Nicole go to retrieve the Raina and Nathan. They go into the workout room; Balthier and Odin are waiting for them.<p>

"I'm not fighting a little kid." Nathan told Chris.

"Well that little kid is a lot stronger than you think and you're going to fight him no matter what." Chris ordered.

Odin warms up jumping around stretching getting into a fighting stance. Nicole shoves Raina forward into the match.

"Careful kid has spunk." She told Raina.

Raina gets in her stance and charges at Odin with a swing. Odin simply moves to the side blocking the swing grabbing her wrist with his right hand and the left hand is back fisting and back knuckling her temple. He then reaps her leg out from under her, causing her to crash on the mat, he finishes the set with groin and face punch shots then backing up to his stance again, looks at Bal signs.

"He said is that all you got, Raina?" Bal translating.

Raina gets up and puts all her oomph trying to take down the little squirt. Odin simply evades and counter-attacks anything and everything she's swinging at him.

"So do you think he's a little kid? Little kids don't do this." Chris asked Nathan.

"No, he's unbelievably fast for that age and he's surely quick on his feet." Nathan uttered.

"Since you didn't want to go against the little kid so, you're going to go against our older brother. He's a field agent." Chris said shoving him in and pulling the limping Raina off the mat.

Balthier puts one arm behind his back, one arm up at guard. Nathan charges at him, Bal just close-lines him to the ground. Nathan gets up shaking it off and charges again from the other side. Bal gets a hold of his wrist of in a goose neck lock and shoves him onto the mat stepping away.

"It looks like we have a lot of work training Raina into a real killer and teach Nathan how to fight." Balthier said.

"Yeah, well let's see if they can do some computer hacking work." Tori said.

Chris and Bal trying not the laugh.

"Um I doubt Raina has any experience and Nathan might have some." Bal said.

"That's not true how did Raina get the money for her drugs to keep her high?" Nicole imputed.

"She hacked people's accounts at the ATM to get money out to help her stay high." Tori added.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go see Nerd!" Chris said, Odin stink eyeing him.

Tori patted his head.

"Not you bro, he's talking about Birkoff and so let's go." She holds his hand as they walk into the computer room.

* * *

><p>Three months later everyone has been extensive training with Raina and Nathan. Nathan is ready to make a crime to be picked up by division. Raina is also ready to be their elite killer. By being an elite killer they don't mean by putting her on the drugs like Nikita's old comrade, Owen was on. Everything is all natural, keep her well being strong and focused. Birkoff has gone back his place staying in touch with them even though they practically have everything under control. Birkoff suggested that they call him for a little back up when needed. Chris and Nicole are still on provisional status, though Chris is like his younger brother being a computer geek. Balthier and Tori are the lead agents, kicking their parents off the mission only letting them to guide them. Michael is well still has a lot on his plate from getting inside all the dirty missions to helping the leads tear it apart to Nikita carrying his child. As for Nikita is also three months into her pregnancy. Michael actually enjoy her being all pregnant, the mainly reason he likes it. Every night after a mission or a big success they go locking their door and have sex all night long. Everyone else has learned to ignore their parent's activities every night. Expect for Balthier and Tori they too have their activities but not as much as their parents go for it.<p>

_**((A/N: forgive me this is a short chapter but, i needed a filler for Raina and Nathan's training to get them started. So stay tune soon after friday i will be writing the next chapter. I will be trying to cooperate each new episode with my own version twist.))**_


	20. Falling Ash

_**((A/N: yay! it's done! i can't believe it took me a day to do it. I thought it was gonna be longer than i thought. Just in time to relax and enjoy the upcoming TVD and Nikita. :) ))**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Falling Ash<p>

Tori leaves the house to go to Birkoff's place, as Balthier and her father are doing other things. Tori arrived at the house notices Birkoff isn't home so she goes to sit at his computer roaming on the web looking for leads. She soon hears deadbolt on the door turning. She holds a snow globe waiting for him to come into the room.

"Hey Birkoff I need to use your computer is that cool? Sure Tori, thanks for asking." Birkoff mocked putting a paper bag down.

"Hey Birkoff I need to borrow a hundred grand is that cool?" She asked.

"See how easy tha…Wait a minute what?" He asked.

"We have a lead on another member of oversight." She explained looking on the computer.

"We have a lead?" He questioned her.

"A state defense member is working with oversight. Staff member willing to give us the Identity, but he needs a lot of money within twenty-four hours and so we need to borrow your jet." She explained getting out of the chair walking toward him.

"Hmmm.. No." Birkoff retorted.

"No?" She walked closer to him.

"Get used to that sound, baby because I'm not joining you on some crusade to take down oversight and you are not taking my jet anywhere." He replied.

"Right this is about you nerd." She said turning around.

"It is my life and my house. In fact you should be looking for new digs. You're lying yourself in the same exact footsteps of your parents." He said.

* * *

><p>Michael and Balthier are in the Tahoe on the way to Birkoff's where Tori went off too. Michael is driving as the radio is on about an ice cream man went from perfectly normal to the next with a strange mood and firing shots at the senator. Balthier looks at his father, looks to be his face has been shocked from the report on the radio. So he instantly drives faster to the destination. Upon arriving at Birkoff's they both leave the SUV and storm into the house to the living room.<p>

"Guys there is something you need to see." Michael said grabbing the remote turning on to the news.

They gather around the television watching the clip of the news.

"This is P9." Michael stated.

"No way, nobody got out alive." Birkoff said shocked.

"Apparently people said the kid just changed. They said he looked like he was in a trance." Michael explained.

"P9?" Both Balthier and Tori asked.

"A compound housed a program to breed assassins, P9." Mike said.

"That's different how division is operated?" Tori asked.

"Way more X-files, they used a super tech out version of hypnosis Nero hypnotic reprogramming. " Birkoff added.

"When they were done they put the people back into the world not knowing what happened to them. They are sleepers." Mike said.

"How do you know all of this, dad?" Tori asked.

"The compound wasn't burned down by the FBI agents. It was a division strike team." Mike uttered.

* * *

><p>"Division was sent to clean up division after a sleeper went a wall shooting two police men." Amanda went on explaining it to Alex and her team.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oversight hired Joseph Mars; a brilliant nero psychologist specialized in brain waves. He was killed along with everyone else." Michael justified.<p>

"Man I still hear the sounds of that day." Birkoff said playing the x-cam from the op Michael's voice came into the video.

"Yeah I supervised the raid from operations." He said quietly.

"What are the chances of this being P9 dad?" Tori asked.

"They said the kid was good he put down ten k for an ice cream truck does that sound like someone who is about to commit an assassin. Birkoff send the socratics to Balthier's phone it should give them an hour or two to get there. " Michael ordered.

"What about taking down oversight over something that could be a slight chance of something?" Tori asked again.

"Tori, oversight can wait this cannot." Balthier stepped in telling her. He and his father left the room.

"As much as I like to host family therapy you three need to hit craigslist. You got until the end of the week." Birkoff said leaving the room as well.

* * *

><p>Balthier gets the compound pulling out his phone checking out the layout of the burnt down place.<p>

"I thought this was a restricted area?" Tori muttered.

"What changed your mind?" Balthier asked.

"I thought about you alone and I didn't like it, with only the details dad has given you of this old operation.

"But you still don't believe in dad's good hunch about this?" Bal asked.

"I believe in you that your just following what dad says and in us. So what are we looking for?" tori said.

"According to dad, the original objective was to retrieve the research that Mars kept on file. Something that they failed to do in o-three." He said explaining the information.

"Probably it burnt up in the fire." She said.

"Probably…Dad said that Percy had a personal note that Mars had it all in a protected safe hidden in his office within the lot. " Bal also added.

They went on walking through the burnt compound looking around armed with flashlights only giving off through the wet and dark place. They suddenly hear a click of a gun being cocked back, they stop in their trails and slowly turning around.

"Tori." Owen hollered, initialing Bal to raise his gun point at him.

"Owen. Owen, what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Owen asked.

"Answer the question." Bal said with a stern voice.

"I know about this place because I was on the strike team that burnt it down. Now answer mine." Owen demanded.

"Our father was the one that coordinated the op. " Bal said.

"So you all saw the kid on the news and came to track down the survivors." Owen stated.

"There were no survivors. " Bal replied watching Owen lowering his gun.

"Owen, what survivor?" Tori asked.

"The guy that invented the program; Joseph Mars. I saved his life." Owen said tweaking out.

* * *

><p>Alex gets more of an insight of P9 from Percy in the basement hole where he's been kept in captivity.<p>

* * *

><p>"Percy wanted me to extract Mars, he didn't want anyone to know. That's why everyone else had to die. Mars knew stimulating certain parts of the brain enhancing focus and senses. So Percy had him create something to give division agents an edge." Owen explained.<p>

"The Regimen….." Bal responded, Own nodding his head.

"How low is your supply our parents recovered for you?" Tori asked him.

"It's getting low." He said.

"You want to warn us before you become the Tasmania Devil again. Our mother still gets dreams of you injuring her back in London. " Bal announced.

"I find Mars; I find my way off of it. Before the attack on the senator yesterday, I didn't know the guy was still alive. Last time I saw him he was trying to take his research with him but there was no time then." He disclosed.

They walked over to spot Owen remembered where Mars crawled to at that night opening the safe.

"Looks like Mars made the time to come back for it." Tori declared.

* * *

><p>A man walks into the office stands in the door way.<p>

"Dr. Mars, have you dispatched another?" The man asked.

"They're in place, just waiting for activation." Dr. Mars said.

* * *

><p>They soon get back to the house; Birkoff is waiting for more information with Odin. Chris hands Owen a suit from their father's closet, sending him off to change in the bathroom as Bal and Tori do the same but this time them trying not to get distracted. They exited their rooms. Nikita is sitting next to Odin waiting for them. Bal and Tori come back to the computer room crossing arms, Nikita gets up fixes Bal's bowtie. Owen trails in behind them.<p>

"Nikita, you look a little plumped there. Did Michael knock you up?" Owen jokingly asked.

"Owen I'm pregnant, also I would watch what you say. You're in a room with overprotective people would have no problem beating you to the pulp. Matter a fact; I'm sure our elite killer won't mind doing that for us." Nikita threaten him.

"Elite killer? Like Tori over there?" He asked.

"No. Tori is an Agent. Just someone we found and took in and also trained her. Unlike you she isn't on the regime everything she takes in is all natural. Raina sweetie, do you mind coming into the room?" Nikita said.

Raina steps into the room all firm arms behind her back standing still.

"This is her? She's just as scary as you." Owen exclaimed.

"That's the point. Now I'm sure you three have a mission to attend to. Ear buds com units are in the other room. Nicole is waiting for you three." She reported.

Birkoff signs to Odin what he need to hack into an save any information then he grabs his keys to his car going back to his house.

The three goes into the other room retrieving their ear buds com units. Tori gets a Bluetooth unit her hair will hide the it well. Then they get into a Kia SUV, Bal drives them to the black tie event. They get out of the SUV walking towards the building confirming their spots in the ballroom. Owen walks up beside Tori, Bal trailing behind this time on the lookout.

"You clean up nice; it's a first time I ever seen you look like a girl." Owen said.

"How would you even know that, this is the first time I ever met you." Tori said.

"Hmm the first time I seen you, you were working as a mechanic in an auto shop with Chris trying to make some money while Bal here robs banks. I've had eyes on you before I met Emily." Owen pointed out.

"Oh Owen you need to work on your complimentary skills." Tori responded back smirked a bit.

"Keep an eye out for people on cell phones and I believe that's how Mars activate his sleepers." Bal revealed. All three walking off separate directions.

* * *

><p>Alex appears on the scene wearing a beige color dress with a wrist brace and a cane that holds a hidden weapon. She's on the prowl citing for Tori, Bal and Owen.<p>

* * *

><p>Just then a man attending the event hears his cell phone ringing he then picks up and talks on the phone walking towards the senator.<p>

"A guy on his cell phone black glasses." She said into the com walking towards the guy.

The guy feels presences of someone close to him. He then looks over his shoulder looking at Tori saying….

"Do you mind." Then he walks off. .

"False alarm he's not the sleeper." She said again in her com.

* * *

><p>The man from the lab walks pass the sleeper putting a gun package in her peruse then walking off.<p>

Alicia's Bluetooth starts to buzz in, so she answers it. A sound wave of sounds is playing over the Bluetooth. Awaking her orders to kill someone, she then goes to her purse pulling out the gun walking towards the senator.

* * *

><p>Tori then spots out Alex from the crowd of people who is gripping her cane tightly pulling the hidden gun from it. Tori then look over to the women in the purple dress walking toward the senator with a gun in her hand.<p>

"Women in the purple dress walking toward the senator." She said into her com.

Alex watches everything that is going on than looking over at the senator, and then she decides to jump the senator getting him out of the line of fire. Officials are wondering why the girl tackled a state senator across seeing the knocked women being obtained by three people and leaving the scene.

They go back to their SUV Bal and Owen pulls her in the back. Tori got into the driver's seat starting it up then pulling out heading the Birkoff's. They soon arrive at Birkoff's; Owen picks up the women and walks into the house following Bal and Tori. Bal goes to talk to Birkoff and Tori turns on the news. Owen places the girl on the bed nearby, standing up straight looking at Tori who is watching the television.

"So where did you get a black box? Come on Tori I'm not stupid, the things you know about P9 and the op with all those details. I was on the ground, I know half that stuff." He asked while unbuttoning the cuffs on the suit.

"My father took Percy's master drive when he escaped division." She replied.

"So they let you all peek inside it? I thought Nikita was meant to destroy all boxes and not peek inside of it."

"My father convinced my mother that this one was to be used for good." She said back with a stern look.

"Huh that is quiet interesting." He said walking off into the house.

Alicia soon wakes up holding her head. She sits up and Tori sat beside her.

"Your safe now, we had to get you away from the cops." She stated.

"Everyone with a gun and a badge in this area is looking for that girl. If they track her back here and I'm toast. " Birkoff said raising his voice at Balthier.

"We are the only ones that know she's innocent and we have to help her." Bal said.

"There is no 'We'. There are you and there is me. Now get rid of her or you and your super friends got to go." Birkoff is yelling in his panic.

Balthier is staring at Birkoff very firm and strong.

"Don't give me the goatee intimidation. Your father has the same look and I know you won't hurt me." Birkoff said.

"No but I might." He said standing him eating a bag of chips walk toward them.

"Those are mine, man." He said point at his bag of chips.

"You're kind of small and you dissolve quickly." He leaked out still eating chips.

"Whatever. Just remember you're on your own with this one." Birk muttered.

"Okay." Bal quickly replied, Owen winked at Bal smiling as Birk walks away.

Tori sits in the room with Alicia talking over about what happened when she was going to kill the senator. How she got to be a sleeper and other things. Then she gets up and goes find Bal and Owen tell them what Alicia said.

"We got to raid the clinic and grab him." Owen said firm.

"There are rehab patients in there, we need to find out how many and what kind of security Mars Is using. Mars will recognize Owen but he wouldn't recognize me." Bal said.

"Balthier my love. Jag officer yes. Junkie no." She said to him.

"Hey we've done worst in the past." He said back.

"I know that's why I'm going to do it." She said back at him again then walking away.

The next morning Tori gets some makeup making her face looks like she hasn't had any drugs in a while. She puts on an over large cut up shirt on with skinny jeans and converse shoes. Puts a ear bud com unit in she then ruffles her hair making it poof up in frizzes. They get into a black sedan car peeling out to the 'Vory Clinic' dropping Tori off at the front then they drive to the back of the building the two are sitting ducks till the moment comes. Tori steps into the building acting all tweaked out telling the secretary that she needs 'help'.

"I'm in I got ten minutes till I fill out a questionnaire." She's talking a quiet place.

"Okay do you see Mars?" Bal asked.

"No, he must be somewhere else in the clinic floors." She responded.

"Okay keeps an eye out. Tori, be careful." Bal said.

* * *

><p>"Look how lucky you are. You got your parents that refuge you all and now your even closer to Tori because you both don't have worry havening something chasing you. That's what I still want from me and Emily. " Owen said in the back.<p>

"Yeah I know what happened to Emily. My mom told us about it. I'm sorry. You know when things like that happened you just want disappear to the darkness. World should stop spinning but it continues to go on with you in." He said looking out to the side replying.

"Yeah and you wonder if it's a place worth living in. You and Tori are eventually going to be moving on from this life. If I had a chance to do it all over again I would. I'll just take off with Emily you know. Going away at the right moment because that's when it happens. The threat you don't see it coming." Owen said smirking.

* * *

><p>Back at Birkoff's Alicia comes down from upstairs cleaned up. She wonders downstairs, sees Birkoff sitting at the computer watching some shows eating some pizza.<p>

"Hungry?" Birkoff asked.

"Yes, please. I haven't eaten since yesterday." She said grabbing a slice of piece and walking toward him they kept up a well-being conversation about computers and other stuff.

* * *

><p>Nathan walks into the jail cell were Alex has been detained Wear a suit, by the following incident trying to save the senator.<p>

"They sent you with a get out of jail free card?" Alex asked thinking it was Sean.

"I want to know what you were thinking going on a non-active op. " He replied and Alex turns her head looking at him.

"Nathan. What are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"Well yesterday after your incident I was promoted to agent and I'm here to back you back to division." He said.

"Why are you helping Nikita and now Division?" She asked

"I don't have a choice in either and we aren't talking it anymore so let's go now." He ordered. Alex gets up all hippy and hoppy out of the jail cell and to the car.

* * *

><p>Tori wonder the halls of the clinic looking for pieces of the program. She opens a door a room of a long hall way leading to another door. As she walks in the hall way she looks side to side of each room, with a person lying in chair with headphones on their heads. Then she reaches the door walks through it then keeps searching for Mars. Into another room that looks to be an operation room, she quickly goes to the computer and searches for the information.<p>

"Balthier I think I got it." She said into the com and someone walks through the door.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Mars asked.

"Um mmm your receptionist sent me over here, saying the interview rooms are back here…." She lied quickly.

"You came in for treatment?" He asked.

"Um yeah my friend told me you got her clean like in a month so I thought that was awesome" she said.

"Yes that's one word for it." He replied.

"Okay I guess I'll wait for you outside." She said started to walk toward the door then got stopped.

"Actually you can answer some questions right here. You see all the interview rooms are up in the front. Lucy wouldn't have sent you back here. So the first thing I really want to ask, 'Why are you really here?'" He said as men came through the door holding sub machine guns. Next moment two more men force her on the chair behind her.

"Who are you working with?" Mars asked.

"I told you I'm here alone." She said back.

Balthier sitting in the car hearing this through his ear bud then pulls out his gun putting the clip in and cocking it back.

"Wait, wait, wait… we have no idea where she is and how many guys were dealing with. We'll be going in blind." Owen told Balthier.

"Okay maybe we don't have too…" Bal thinks and phones Birkoff.

* * *

><p>Birkoff's phone goes off, he looks at it sees its Balthier calling him.<p>

"Look it's them, maybe they got something for you." Birkoff said.

"Birkoff I need you to hack into 'Vory's' security camera the works." Bal asked.

"I'm sorry did you say 'you need me to?'" Birk asked.

"Mars grabbed Tori." Bal hissed on the phone.

"Okay alright, give me two minutes." Birkoff said siting up and they both hang up.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked.

"Everything is cool. I just have to save their asses…. Again…" He said cracking his knuckles and hacking into the system.

"Wow. I bet you could give 'shadow walker' a run for his money." She stated.

"Did you just say 'shadow walker'?" He asked.

"Yeah he's done the most in genius hacks in the life's decade. What you never heard of him?" She said.

"No.. I know him. Dudes a legend you know his targets are shady wall street guys." He said because he knows he is the 'Shadow Walker'.

"Hmm I did not know that." She said watching him.

"Yep, he's kind of 'Robin Hood'." He said.

* * *

><p>Balthier and Owen walk across the street. Owen was trailing behind him fiddling with the assault rifle gun in his bag.<p>

"Where the hell did you get that from?" Bal asked.

"You only know the worst of me." Owen said.

"Look all I know that gun cost at least ten k and last I checked you were unemployed." Bal said getting to a door thinking its a good way in and then he's pulling out his gun from his back.

"Yeah well a lot of people are willing to pay for my skill set." He said standing next to him.

"Yeah, like who?" Bal said waiting for Birkoff to say something.

"Best entry is the south east corner." Birkoff said.

"You think we can kick it in?" Bal asked Owen.

"On my count… one… two…. three." He said as they kick in the door sounding off the alarm.

* * *

><p>The alarms are buzzing.<p>

"Go check it out." A guy said who seems to be the leader.

Three men leave the room to check out who are the intruders of the clinic.

"So if your only here for P9 then there could be only one person that would of sent you. Percy." He said smiling.

"No, no, I don't know what you're talking about." Tori said shaking her head.

"Please I worked for division for six years, I know division personnel when you all have that same look." He said back.

"There are people looking for me they'll wonder where I am and they'll come looking for me." She said being pushed back down on the chair.

"Oh I'm sure they will. That's why these Venezuelan gentlemen are here. There were quite a few Venezuelan people in the original P9 program, before the governments incinerate it." Mars said.

"Okay you might want to stay on the right…..maybe not.." Birkoff said.

"Talk to me Birkoff." Bal said.

"Three of them dead ahead." Birkoff replied.

Gun fire goes off, Bal and Owen on either side taking them out. It seems to be quiet so they get ready to move. Bal hears a gun being cocked back right behind him. He steady's getting up slowly, and then disarms the guy from the gun. Owen knocks out the guy with his assault rifle. Tori fights the Doctor and the fourth Venezuelan men, she grabs the nearby gun and kills the guy with three shots. She sighs then sits up as Owen and Balthier barge in pointing their guns at Dr. Mars.

"I want everything on the regimen, every piece of research." Owen demand motioning him to the computer.

The doctor gets on the computer logging onto some program and a wave of sound streams out.

"TURN IT OFF! HEY! TURN IT OFF!" Owen yelled.

Both Tori and Bal goes out to the hall to the activated sleepers are wondering. At Birkoff's the sound pours out of his speakers activating Alicia.

"Man, are you seeing this…?" He asked Alicia turns around and she knocks him out with snow globe.

Alicia leaves place with a rifle loaded and one of Birkoff's cars. Birkoff wakes up in fifteen minute grabs his keys to his blue Lamborghini follows Alicia's tail with the gps programmed in the car. Back at the clinic one of the sleepers run towards Owen, he clothes lines him. Another grabs a gun and tires to shoot himself, Bal fights him and the trigger is pulled it kills Dr. Mars., Balthier elbows the sleeper knocking him out. Balthier's phone goes off and he answers it.

"Birkoff." He said.

"It's Alicia she heard the tones from clinic and got on zombafied she grabbed a gun and took off. I'm tailing her right now but I'm not sure where she's headed." Birkoff said over the phone in his car.

"She's on her original mission." Bal exclaimed.

"So stupid I should have remembered the tones. She doesn't deserve to go out like this Bal." Birkoff said with sadness.

"You still didn't get what you needed." Tori said to Owen.

"I still got help, those files got to be anywhere in this clinic." He said with hope.

"Alicia has been retriggered. Take a guess where she's headed." Bal said.

"St. Joseph's Hospital that's where the senator will be, Balthier the place would be crawling with security she'll get herself killed." Tori uttered in a whisper tone.

"Or Birkoff he's right behind her." Bal said.

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay here. I know a little something about cleaning up crime scenes." Owen told them.

"We need to create an international incident. " Bal said eyeing the Venezuelans.

"Well that goes without saying." Owen replied with a smirk.

Bal and Tori leaves the clinic to the sedan driving off to the hospital. Then a call from Birkoff comes through. Tori and Birkoff are talking on the phone and it seems that Alicia isn't going after the senator. Her real target is the 'Judge Kathy Bridges'. I find out the address then they speed off faster to the location. Alicia is already at the house pointing the gun straight ahead of her and she starts firing again toward the house. Birkoff cuts his engine and tries to talk her out of it. She didn't want to listen to him anymore so she starting firing at him. Birk runs and jumps over on the other side of his car staying down. Balthier is getting closer to the location, so Tori slipped to the backseat. Bal sees her in view he fishtails the car as Tori whips out of the door standing up as Alicia tries to fix the jam on the gun. Tori then kicked the gun out of her hands and grabbed a hold of her arm and then elbowed her as well knocking her out too. Tori picked up Alicia's upper body shuffles her into the backseat of the car.

"You guys sure took your sweet time." Birkoff said coming out from behind his shot up Lamborghini.

"Birkoff… If you want to be the caused for the car ride home… shut up." She threatens him.

Birkoff stayed quiet and got into his car and drove home behind the two meeting Owen there too. The incidents already hit the news and Birkoff sat in his chair relaxing. Owen walks in the room.

"Hey, computer guy." Owen said not know his name.

"It's Birkoff. Seymour Birkoff." Birkoff said with an annoyed tone.

"Right Seymour Birkoff. Tori said that her mother said that you know where the last three remaining black boxes are at." Owen asked.

"I did know before Percy scattered the guardians to random places of the wind. Johannesburg, Tokyo and Rio." Birkoff said.

"Is that where your headed next? Sounds nice." Tori said smiling at Balthier.

"Yeah." Bal retorted.

"First things first, it has all the information on the regimen. I pulled this off of Mars' computer. It also includes a way to chemically detox . Its …ahh the answers I been looking for. I'm going to be leaving soon." Owen announced smiling.

"Good luck." Bal stepped forward holding out his hand to shake then follows Birkoff.

Tori and Owen says their goodbyes. She'll pass on the word her parents that Owen has found a way to get off the drugs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>((AN: wow thats long 16 pages and 5,309 words. Damn my head fingers hurt now. time to rest. hehe XD ))**_


	21. Nitefall

**((A/N: sorry everyone for the delay. I was unsure how to write out this one. Finally got started writing the next one hopefully it'll be up before friday's new episode.))**

Chapter 21: Nitefall

Nikita, Tori and Nicole are in one of the bedrooms in the large house doing some yoga and also listening to the television on what's going on in Quebec City of an assassination. As the men of the house are watching Odin and Birkoff dual off on a computer game. Michael and Nikita seemed to stop what they were doing when the name "Ramon" was spoken out from the reporter's mouth. Balthier closely watches his parents gluing their eyes to the television then motioning everyone else to stop and pay attention.

"Odin. Birkoff. Look into this now." Michael ordered.

Tori and Nicole both follow Nikita into the computer room with everyone else.

"Did you get anything yet?" Mike asked.

"It's not a twitter feed Mikey, its shadowbot." Birkoff said.

"He was captured six years ago then was slipped by the agent." Mike said.

"No I caught him and gave him up to a division grab team." Nikita said to clarify Michael's statement.

"Well it says here that Ramon was caught and released. He's now working with division. This is the map all the kills he done with division from six years ago till now." Birk explained pulling up the world map with the dots of the kill hits.

Odin is doing his part of the work for Birkoff getting the location when the reporter is going to air next about the scene. He then pulls everything up on the three computer screens above him then tugging his father's shirt getting his attention since he's still unable to talk.

"Good work little man. Odin and Chris you both stay here. Nicole you're on standby till I say otherwise. Birkoff, Balthier and Tori you three are going with Nikita and I. Birkoff go and get the Tahoe ready as we get out com units and other gear needed." Michael said giving out the orders.

Odin slips off the chair and runs over to Nikita and hugs her tightly then pulling away looking up at her then signs to her to 'Be careful'. Then he returned back onto his chair beside Chris. Mike puts on a light blue dress shirt, beige suit pants along with the beige suits matching jacket. He's walking on out to the car garage putting on the glasses then getting into the back of the Tahoe with Bal and Tori. Nikita opens the garage door and Birkoff pulls out of there and onto the streets to the point the reporter is presume to be at.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving to the area, Mike gets out of the SUV going to work his wisdom as everyone sits back in the Tahoe and waits for the cue. He walks up to the reporter that just finished another part of the segment.<p>

"Very nice work as always. Ms. Patel, My name is Mike Royce from CNN." He said handing her a business card.

"Senior Evening News Producer." She said reading the car out loud.

"I've been watching you… Well not just right now but on the air, your network and reports." He said as they started laughing.

* * *

><p>"Nice. Awkward. Girls like awkward. It makes them feel special." Nikita retorted.<p>

Birkoff beside her in the driver seat gave her a weird look crooking his eyebrow up feeling some tension what's happening to his friends cover. Bal and Tori also looks at each other then back at their mother.

"Mom, it's just a cover. He's still yours." Bal said putting a hand on her left shoulder to ease the tension there.

* * *

><p>"Anyways you filed some great pieces on 'Ramon' there pretty exclusive." Mike said.<p>

"I'm a lucky girl." Ms. Patel said smiling.

"Let's just say you about to get even luckier." Mike said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Whoa….." Nikita said listening on in the conversation.<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you want to get a coffee?" He asked.<p>

"Yeah sure I know a great place that's nearby. Walk me to my car?" She then asked him.

"Absolutely." He replied quickly as they start walking.

"So anyways were looking to do a news magazine, prime time, big stories but need a face with a cross-cultural impact."

* * *

><p>"Cross cultural … wait what? Where does he come up with this stuff?" Nikita asked.<p>

"I don't know mom, but it's funny like he knows how to be a news man instead some undercover agent." Tori said in between each laugh.

"I'm starting to think that he was Naval Officer of the branches news network than real military man or former assassin too." Nikita said.

* * *

><p>"I did my research and knowing that you'll be our lead candidate than the other that we looked into." He explained as they got to her car.<p>

"Lead candidates... then I have to make you forget the others." She said placing her purse on the roof of her car.

Nisha Patel pulls him in closer into a kiss Michael is suddenly stuck trying to think of Nikita in the current motion. He soon play along with the little act knowing Nikita will be hearing on this and isn't going to like it one bit.

* * *

><p>"Wow, The state of Journalism in our Culture." Birkoff said.<p>

"Okay, Mr. Bond just complete the mission." Nikita said starting to get mad.

"Hey don't get too worked up, remember it's just a cover." Tori said trying to calm down her mother.

* * *

><p>Michael placed a tracker in her purse since he's too caught up in the kiss he's having with Nisha his hand suddenly pulls away from the purse but it falls on the ground.<p>

"Oh damn sorry." He said kneeling down picking up her purse and sees a division stat phone nestled in her bag.

"Do you want to call division or should i?" Michael asked looking up at Nisha.

She then begins to fight him doing some butt kicking move roundhouse kicking him to the head making him fall slump against the car like he's knocked out. Nisha quickly grabs the phone and calls division. Doing so Birkoff interrupts the call linking it back to Bal to talk acting as a division dispatcher as Nikita and Birkoff walks to her current position.

"Extension 637-988." Nisha replied to the dispatcher to claim her current situation.

"Go secure." Bal replied.

"I have contact with Michael." Nisha said.

"Please verify your mission parameters." Bal asked.

"I haven't been compromised. I'm calling from a secure phone." She said.

"Please verify you mission parameters." Bal asked again in a harsher tone.

"Operation Solid State protects and provide interface from division asset Ramon." She replied claiming her ops.

"Has Ramon been compromised?" Bal asked.

"Negative." She said back.

"Where is he now?" Bal asked about Ramon's position.

"Division station; Monte De Conception, Colombia." She answered back thinking there is something wrong in this conversation.

Bal hangs up writing down the information. Birkoff and Nikita peer out of the back alley walking toward Nisha.

"Awesome thanks for that." Birkoff said coming into view with Nikita who is injecting a tranquilizer in Nisha. Michael holds his hand out to Nikita for the help up. So she helps him then turns away from him.

"Hey, Hey you know when I kissed her I was totally picturing you." Michael said getting closer to her.

Nikita stepped in closer to him then takes off his glasses folding them close then turning her back to him walking away. Nikita and Birkoff lift Nisha into the trunk of the car. Then they go back to the Tahoe with Michael lagging behind them. Michael gets in to the back next to Bal.

"Your mother is mad at me for the time being." He said.

"No really, I wonder why." Bal said back as they go back home to get Nicole on board for the next part of the mission. Arriving back home, Birkoff sits beside Odin.

"Shall we get this done with?" Birkoff asked.

"Nicole go get suited up. Odin and Chris your still posted here. Nikita will be this mission too." Mike said out the new orders.

"Mikey are you sure? Remember she's pregnant." Birkoff said twirled around in the chair looking at him.

"I'm aware of that. But this was her kill mission in the past. This time it's really going to be done." Mike explained back.

The five goes back to the Tahoe. An hour later they soon arrive at Monte De Conception of Colombia. They get out of the SUV as Bal is still in the SUV stowing into hiding. Michael pulls out his binoculars surveying the area.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Monte De Conception. Land of lush forest, spectacular waterfalls and wily little division assassins. We wish we could join you all to see the view, but we hacked into the U.S. satellite so we have a great view. Now this is a division facility so hacking into the security is not impossible but it's tricky. It's safer if you go native and tap into the grid on the ground." Birkoff quickly briefed them on the situation.<p>

"Copy that. You okay about this mission?" Michael said being concerned about Nikita being on a mission in her condition.

"Yeah, so? I will get Ramon and we'll hogtie him and leave him outside of Interpol in Bogota." She said.

"Okay the rest of the weekend we'll spend on a beach in Aruba. When we get out of this mission alive." He said.

"Barbados." Nikita retorted looking at him.

"Done and Done. Nicole and Balthier with your mother to hack into the grid. Tori you're on me." He gives orders again. He kisses Nikita before they disband into their group positions.

* * *

><p>The three walk close to the side of the building. Peering out of the corner they see a vent. Bal puts down his back get some small explosive compound out then places it on the top corners of the vent then presses the button the silent blasts it open. Nicole slides in quick to hook up to the grid. Bal stays close to his mother keeping on guard.<p>

"I got eyes on Ramon on the south balcony looks clear." Michael said over the com unit.

"Wait Michael let Nicole confirm that." Nikita said.

"It looks clear, dad." Nicole also pointed.

"Well looks like we have full of surprises." Michael notices Ramon is in a wheelchair.

"Am I seeing this right? He's in a wheelchair. So he must not be the one doing the hits but only making the videos." Birkoff said in commands at home.

"Hey can I scale this wall?" Tori asked.

"Hold on sister let me check. Okay it's all clear just make it quick you two." Nicole responded.

Both Michael and Tori make a break to the wall of the south balcony. They both climb up it sneaking around making peek where Ramon is at.

"Don't open the door yet you two. Let me disable the sensor…. Okay." Nicole said.

They both go in close to Ramon who is sitting at his desk making another video and having a conversation with Amanda on the other line.

"Nikita there is going to be other hit in twenty minutes." Mike said.

"Who's the target?" Nikita asked.

"Some guy named Kochenko, there is no location on that." Tori said.

"Why does that name sound so familiar to me…" Nikita asked quietly.

"Kochenko was the guy who left the back door open on the 'Black Arrow' op." Birkoff answered her question.

"Alex. She must be the agent to make the kill happen." Nikita said back.

Tori sneaks up behind Ramon pointing her gun at the back of his head.

"My mother was right you did look better in Paris. She showed us all about it." Tori told him.

"And you are?" Ramon asked.

"Nikita's daughter." Tori replied.

"Ah yes, Nikita; Percy's favorite girl who went rouge." Ramon introduced the familiarities of Nikita's past.

"You're really Percy's bitch." Michael cut in.

"Oh Michael I didn't see you there. It's so nice to see you again. How's Nikita now days? I've heard she's pregnant now I assume it's yours. Am I correct?" Ramon said with a grin.

Tori takes a step closer with her gun to his face, Ramon knocks the gun away from his sight then fights with the two before shot has been fired from Tori's gun alerting the guards to come in the room fast. Now the two are distracted with gun fire happening around the room. Ramon quickly makes his move and wheels away to safety. Bal, Nicole and Nikita meets up with them and helps them out.

"Tangos are closing into you fast Mikey." Birkoff said watching on the screen.

"Yeah I got that!" he said yelling and shooting.

Nikita and the other two arrive beside them.

"Ramon is getting away." Tori said.

"Go we can handle this. Don't worry dad I got moms back." He yelled toward his father.

Michael and Tori goes after Ramon in the pickup truck that's driving away. They get onto the off riding bikes that were beside the truck. Meanwhile they chase after Ramon; the three has backed themselves into a locked storage room trying to look for an exit. Tori drives a different way then her father, making a short cut getting ahead of the truck. She gets off the bike throwing the helmet off starts firing at the tires. She hits the both of the front tires causing the truck to stop. Michael caught up with them and pulls Ramon out of the truck.

"I got Ramon." Michael said in his com unit.

"And I have Nikita with your two teenagers." Amanda said through the interrupted com unit.

Both Michael and Tori froze looking at each other and Michael starts talking within the unit.

"Let me guess you want me to trade Ramon for Nikita?" Michael asked.

"Actually I was thinking trading yourself in for your old job back to save Nikita's life." Amanda said.

"She'll be fine till I get Ramon break them out of the safe." Michael spat back.

"I don't think you heard me. I have a predator droid with two AGM hellfire missiles equipped. If you attempt to save Nikita other than going through with my demand. I'll vaporize the house." Amanda announced.

"How do we make the trade then?" Michael asked.

"Kill Ramon and send me the proof. Nikita and your kids will walk free." Amanda added.

_**FIVE MINUTES LATER.**_

"Michael times up. Where's my proof?" She demanded.

"I can't kill him, it's not my kill." He uttered.

"That's too bad." Amanda said.

They get on the bike a full throttle back to the house.

"Fire the missile! Fire it now!" She ordered watching the pegs moving back to the house.

* * *

><p>The phone in the safe room begins to rings. Bal searches toward the sound its coming from. He then picks up the phone. Ramon is on the other line telling there is an underground bombshell passage for them to get out safely. Within seconds he grabs his mothers and sisters hand moving into the passage. They walk to the other end, as they are walking the missiles hits the house. Michael and Tori were blown off the bikes from the blast. Both getting up and standing close to each other panicking thinking they just lost their family. Michael begins to start balling with a arm wrapped around Tori's side. Then a creaking sound near them goes off their looking towards the direction looking close past the debris and dust. Two shadow figures appear then a third one comes into view from the help of the other two. Michael and Tori run towards them and giving them big hugs. Michael kissing Nikita deeply they pull away from the talking in their ears.<p>

"Do we have anything? Someone give me a status report!" Amanda demanded looking stern at the house going up in flames.

"Yeah you missed. Looks like you have to call off that hit. How's that?" Nikita responded to Amanda from her really close of an life and death experience.

They rushed back to the hidden SUV. Nicole fixes the center console up to make a seat. Giving her parents all the time they need from very close situation. Balthier pulls out of there quickly heads home so they can rest.

"No more missions for you no matter how you feel about it. I can't lose you both." Michael whispered in her ear holding her close to him.

"Can we go to the beach now? Leave the dangerous work to the kids?" Nikita asked.

"Yes we can. I look forward to it. Barbados right?" He asked her.

"Yes, please." She said smiling at him then kisses him.

**((A/N: again forgive me for this one for being late. Next chapter will for sure have some LEMONS. ))**


	22. Departure

**((A/N: Don't get too excited its just a filler. ))**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Departure<p>

They just arrived home from their most recent and dangerous mission for the pregnant Nikita. When the SUV stopped and put into park. Michael shifts a little to pick up and carry Nikita into the house upstairs getting clean up. Birkoff went see everyone off as he leaves to go back to his own home for the night. Tori, Nicole and Balthier went up to their rooms to get clean up and then meeting back downstairs. Odin and Chris sets up the table putting plates and silverware at each seat. Odin puts the food bowls in the center of the table. They both wait for their parents to come back downstairs before they sit down. Finally the two come back downstairs by the smell of food being cooked up in the kitchen.

"Odin was hoping to have a family dinner before you two go to Barbados for the weekend." Chris told them.

"Oh Odin of course we can have dinner. Did you and your brother make all this?" She asked him.

Odin nodded going around the table lifting off the lids of the bowls revealing mash potatoes, corn, green beans and vegetarian steak.

"It looks all good. I'm even hungrier just by staring at it all." Nikita says then sits down at the head of the table.

Everyone else takes their seats after Nikita sat down and putting a little bit of everything on her plate. Everyone starts to dig into the food talking over dinner. Sharing stories of good moments when both her and Michael where in division. Once everyone was finished eating, Nikita gets up and takes her plate. Midway Nicole and Tori grabbed the plate from her hand.

"We've got this. Why don't you and dad go relax and finish packing for your trip?" Tori said cleaning up.

Michael gets up from his seat handing his plate to Nicole then walking toward Nikita holding her hand as they go back up to their bedroom. Odin goes around the table again putting the lids back on the bowls. He grabs each bowl one at time passing them to Bal to put them in the fridge. Nicole and Tori gets all the plates from the table washes them. Tori washes as Nicole rinses and dries them putting them in the rack to let excess water to drip off. After all the cleaning was all done everyone looks around to make sure everything is spotless and don't have to worry about it later. They began to feel tire from the earlier event. So Nicole skips up to her bedroom. Both Chris and Odin race upstairs to their own bedroom slamming the doors. Leaving Bal and Tori cringing from the door slamming then walks upstairs at their own pace hand in hand. All five of the kids already drifted to sleep. Nikita and Michael on the other hand are not fast asleep. Nikita is packing the remaining clothing she wants to take on the trip. Michael just getting out of their master bathroom with a white towel wrapped around his waist. He creeps up behind the focused Nikita deciding on which bathing suits to bring. Once he's close enough he wraps his arms around her making her jump just a bit pulling her out of her own little world. He let out a small chuckle before nestling his face in the crook of her neck.

"Michael, you haven't even started packing you clothes for our trip." She told him.

"I can do it in the morning." He said planting small butterfly kisses on her neck.

She feels his kisses on her neck then her legs starts buckled making her leaning back against him as he continues his assault on her neck. His hands roam up and down the side of her arms then stopping at the top of her shoulders gliding his fingers across hooking under the straps and slipping off her bra. He continues kissing down the base of her neck to her shoulder now, his hands trailing down behind her at the clasp of her bra. He unclasps it pulling it off and discarding it away from constricting her petite body. She gives up packing her clothes putting them down then turning around in his arms lifting her arms up wrapping around his neck holding her up against him. Michael soon picks her walking slowly to the bed placing her on the bed carefully. He pulls away from moving his hands down a bit to hook his thumbs on the sides of her panties and pulling them off her tossing it behind him. Before he grabs a hold of her legs to bind them together again, he removes his towel from his waist. He moves closer to her slipping his harden cock into her slowly watching her face reaction knowing it has been a few days since they done it. He hunches over kisses her then trails down the kisses to her neck to breast and to her plumped stomach. She lets out a quiet moan when he's all the way in her and she rotates her hips letting him know its okay to continue. Michael begins to move in and out of her slowly getting a rhythm going.

"Michael you can go faster, I promise you won't hurt it." She said in short breaths between each moan.

He soon quickens the pace holding onto her hip slamming into her hot core hard every time.

"AHH MICHAEL! DON'T STOP!" She yelled when he pounded into her hard making her feel like she's on a drug again.

The keeping at it for hours from ten at night to midnight, one round turned into three rounds both of them lathered in each others orgasms.

* * *

><p>Balthier and Tori were sleeping till their parents started their late night game. Both are wide awake can't sleep with the loud noises from bedroom across from theirs. Though it didn't stop them before but they were tired from running round earlier on the mission.<p>

"Finally their done horsing around, they have whole weekend to themselves to do that." Tori said yawning.

Balthier just laughed at her comment rubbing her hand with his. Michael and Nikita finished their late night gaming with heavily breathing. All wrapped up in each others arms and legs are tangled up. She looks up at him, he breathing starting to calm down.

"I love you." She whispered.

"And I love you too." He whispered her back, then drifting to sleep.

* * *

><p>Nathan gets orders from Amanda to debrief Alex on the mission she disobeyed. He waits in the server room since she has to go there anyways to but the sniper rifle back. He stands against the caged weaponry arms crossed waiting. The door clicks open ten minutes later he then looks up at her.<p>

"Are you waiting for me?" She asked putting the disguised bag down on the table.

"I have orders from Amanda to debrief, you because you didn't follow orders." He said pushing off the cage walking near her.

"I don't take orders from Amanda. She and I are simply business partners." Alex proclaimed.

"You still took the shot when you were told to abort it, because the other end of the mission of Ramon got messy." He said crossing his arms looking at her.

"Whatever, I needed to take that shot. Orders or no orders, sooner or later I was going have to take the shot of the man who purposely left the back door of my papa's mansion to let the division strike team in Russia." She explained in a moderate tone.

"Another reason Amanda wanted to abort the kill. The kill video of Kochenko's assassination was released to the media before you took the shot." He made clear.

"Maybe you should open your eyes to Nikita's plans than worried about my own actions. You're the one making the wrong choice working under her." She fussed back at him.

"I'm not talking about this in here, I rather not have the eyes and ears know about why I'm really here. I know you won't squeal, since you already been in this same situation before." He said quietly walking away.

* * *

><p>It's now morning sunlight is already peering through the blinds. Nikita wakes up before Michael, she smiles carefully peeling away from his possessive grasp trying not to wake him in the process. She stands up stretches then looking behind her looking Michael watching still fast asleep like a big baby. Nikita then grabs the towel he used last night taking it with her to the bathroom to shower and gets ready for their flight. Few minutes while she was in the bathroom, Michael finally wakes up feeling an empty spot next him. He sits up stretches too then starts packing his things. He heard the water from the shower just shut off he quickly grabs an sexy bathing suit he found in her walk in closet and buried in the bottom of her suitcase. He finishes packing and zips up puts it the side waiting for Nikita. She emerges from the bathroom five minutes later only dressed in her undergarments. He then looks up at her grinning she stops and looks at him.<p>

"Eh no, don't even think about it. We have the weekend to do all that. Let's just get ready to go Mr. Bond." She laughed zipping her suitcase shut then going to her walk in closet putting on a dress and high heels.

He finishes getting dressed then grabs the suitcases walks downstairs with them and putting them by the door. They are both at the bottom of the stairs they noticed everyone was already up to see them off.

"Balthier I'm leaving you in charge for the next mission. Okay?" He said sticking his hand out.

"Okay. Leave it to me." Bal said shaking hands with his father and looking over grinning at Tori.

Tori rolled her eyes with her hands on her hips.

"Mikey, you both are taking my private jet to Barbados. It'll be safer than going through the airport and their ridiculous customs. That being said I'm driving you both to the hanger." Birkoff announced.

Everyone gave both Nikita and Michael hugs and wishes them a safe trip. Michael and Birkoff put the suitcases in the trunk of the car. They go into the car; Birkoff starts it and then drives off to the private hanger. Once at the hanger they get out of the car. Nikita gives Nerd a hug as Michael shakes hands with him.

"You watch over the kids okay? I'm sure Balthier can handle it but, He'll need both Odin and you; Nerd to help throughout his mission." She explained with a smile.

Birkoff just nodded and watch them to walk up into the plane and then watch it roll out. He then gets into the car goes back to house.

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: I know it's short. I left a bad cliffhanger so this will make up for it for now.))**


	23. Partners

_**((A/N: Here you go everyone. Sorry this was way behind. I just didnt have any motivation for while, so i finally got a little wrote this one up. Hopefully you all like it. I do love the reviews. Thank you all. ))**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Partners<p>

Nikita and Michael are on Birkoff's private jet snuggling all up in their seats on the way to Barbados. They left behind the Nerd and the kids to the upcoming mission in the black box. Of course Michael doesn't have anything to worry about. He knows Balthier will take charge of an upcoming mission and do well at it. He has been watching over his son on the previous missions.

"How long is the flight?" She asked him.

"I believe its seven hours…" He said snapping out of his gaze.

"You think Balthier will be alright to take charge of the next mission?" she asked him again.

"I'm sure he is more than capable to do it. He handled operations 'Game Change' and 'Falling Ash' perfectly fine. Stop worrying about him, he'll be fine. If something happens Birkoff will let us know. " He answered her question.

"If you say so, you have so much confidents in him don't you?" she asked smiling at him.

"I do. He's so much like me but just younger. Like Tori, she is just like you and also younger." He said smiles back.

She nods and lays her head back on his shoulder. She then wraps her arms on around his arm and a hand slipping to intertwining their fingers together then falls asleep.

* * *

><p>Birkoff stayed at Michael's and Nikita's house while they were on a mini vacation. He gathered all the teens on the mission that unexpectedly broke out. A mission from their mother's past has surfaced.<p>

"Alright listen up teens another one of your mother's missions have surfaced." Birkoff announced he brought up on projector.

"This is Kelly. She just broke out of prison just an hour ago this is when footage was taken. She was presuming to be dead four years ago on operation 'Broken Eagle'. She looks to be alive despite looking pale. Division is probably on the go about this, most likely sent out a clean. So we need to get her out of this and we need to move fast. Balthier, I assume you and Tori will to this mission. Since you both look like your adopted parents. Division will have Roan on this mission so I suggest you take the newbie out for back up cover. You're not going to be U.S. soil so international soil is not really a good place to take risks." Birkoff informed them all.

"Chris, go get Raina. I'm activating her on this op." Bal ordered.

Chris nods and heads out to Raina's room and knocks on her door. Raina goes to the door and opens it.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You have been activated for a op. Get ready for briefing in five minutes in communications." Chris said then walking away.

She closes her door and gets dressed. Then she leaves her room to meet up with everyone else.

"You called?" Raina said stepping into the room.

"Yes, I have activated for a op. It's taking part overseas so we need as much cover as we need. Nicole and Odin will be coming along. Chris stays here with Birkoff. Since Owen didn't give us his calling card, so we will need Odin on site for cleaning instead. Everyone knows their positions so go suit up and not standing around unless you want to stay here in communications and hide from action." Balthier commanded.

Birkoff and Chris go over the layout from their position. As everyone else is getting their go bags ready for a overseas mission.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in division both Alex and Nathan enter in Amanda's office.<p>

"It seems to be very busy out there. Some kind of governmental issue is about to be overthrown?" Alex asked.

"We'll get to that." Amanda calmly replied.

Nathan stands in front of Amanda's desk as Alex takes a seat in the chair.

"I would like to ask about Kochenko's assassination since you did defy my orders on it. It says here in Nathan's report you didn't care if it was orders or not. You do know business partners should know when something goes wrong on one end it shouldn't be followed through on the other end. Though I do understand why you disobeyed the orders so I have decided to give you a second chance. It's a opportunity to redeem yourself." Amanda cleared up.

"I didn't know I needed to be redeemed." Alex retorted.

"That is why I'm sending you two to Turkey to track this woman." Amanda said pulling it up on the screen behind them.

They turn around looking at the screen,

"Who is she?" Alex asked.

"A former associate of Nikita's, someone she became rather close to during her time in division. I believe Nikita may try to help her. Knowing Nikita's position right night she wouldn't stop unless her old partner was safe." She explained.

"And what do I get out of this?" Alex asked harshly.

"The new Intel I have gathered on Sergei Semak and plans for you make and complete the hit." She answered.

* * *

><p>Ari and Owen has meeting together on who was responsible for the Kochenko's assassination. He takes a look at the photo in front of him.<p>

"I'll get on to this; I have Intel from division that they are sending that girl in to track down Kelly in Turkey. I will go there and to confirm the kill on Alex." Owen said standing up and walking out the door leaving the building in his car and to his safe house. He's getting his gear together for this mission. He stares down at the photo then picks it up.

"So this is the Alex that Nikita helped and now is getting revenge." He said putting the photo in his inside pocket of his jacket then going out the door with the bag.

* * *

><p>Balthier, Tori, Nicole, Odin and Raina get on to Birkoff's other private jet bounding for Turkey. Tori looks at the paperwork about 'Kelly' taking note of the safe houses left in Turkey. Upon arriving in Turkey they get a rental car and drive to the 'safe house' and stake out waiting in the car looking for any appearances of the women. They see movement going into a house for the right moment Tori dials the number to the phone that's been left there for four year.<p>

"Kelly? This is Tori, Nikita's daughter. I'm here with my siblings to help you. Division should be on their way so you need to get out of there. Meet me at the park near the parliament building in three hours; I can get you out of the country." Tori said over the phone then hanging up.

* * *

><p>"Do we have coordinates of where Kelly is?" Roan asked.<p>

"We?" Alex turned around sees him.

"Yes we, I'm assigned to this mission make sure you don't screw up again." Roan said.

"I thought that was why Nathan was going too?" She asked.

"He is there help you find Kelly and Nikita. I'll be there to clean them." He said.

* * *

><p>Owen arrives in Turkey with his team they soon investigate the whereabouts that Kelly may be.<p>

* * *

><p>Alex, Roan and Nathan arrive at Turkey too. They check out the safe house and seen that it was abandoned years ago after the mission failed and cleaned since the there is no lingering of documents left in the house.<p>

* * *

><p>Odin, Nicole and Raina wait it out in the car keeping their eyes out for division. As Balthier is scanning within the park with his binoculars for any sight of Kelly. Tori hiding in a bush waiting for women to peer into the light.<p>

"I think I see her, across from your position in the high hedges." Balthier said into the com.

Tori runs across where Balthier said where she spotted Kelly. She puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Kelly?" She asked and the women was shocked.

A moment later someone snuck up behind her holding her wrists together and pointing a gun at her head.

"Hey partner." Kelly whispered.

"We are not partners. I already told you I'm Nikita's adopted daughter." She said.

"Yeah sure nice disguise I must say. I want my stuff back so hand over the bag." Kelly demanded and released her wrists.

Tori stepped away a bit slipping the shoulder bag off her shoulder and slowly handing it to her. When the strap from the bag is over on Kelly's wrist she grabbed the strap then starts to fight one handed as it gets out of control Balthier runs to them. He shoves Kelly off of Tori, and then straightens his clothes. Kelly looked up to see the second person and getting up too brushing her clothes off.

"Michael?" Kelly asked.

"No. I'm Balthier; Michael's and Nikita's elder adopted son. We are not division." Bal explained.

"We have a plan to get you out of the country." Tori said.

"Yeah that's what Nikita said four years ago that led me to be captured. So this next plan is going to get me killed." Kelly stated.

"Someone must have made a phone call; you have half a dozen police car coming from every angle. Get out of there." Chris said over the com.

"Okay." Bal said answered back.

"We need to get of here now." Tori said.

"Yes we do. You two go back to the car. Birkoff and Chris couldn't call off the pursuit so I'll get them off our trail." Bal said.

Kelly looked at them all confused. Before she knew it she was being dragged behind Tori and it a car with three more people looking at her. Balthier gets into a police car fires shots and leaves the park as the others are going to another route.

Tori and Kelly make it Eskisehir to Ankara train station. Getting pass security then going to the luggage holding where they placed a bag with disguises. They get changed into them and board the train. Balthier ditches the police car and gets picked up by Nicole.

"Okay Tori we'll be driving along the train route." Bal said.

"Okay." She replied quickly.

* * *

><p>Owen has been driving around from the last position where Kelly was last spotted. He noticed a shell casing. He looks at it closely.<p>

"This is Balthier's gun. He and Tori must be on the ground too." He gets back into his car got reports that she's at a train station.

He heads over to the train station he parks then waits. He soon spots Balthier in the car. Owen gets out and walks over leans over in the window.

"I'm guessing Kelly is with Tori trying to flee the country." Owen said.

"That's somewhat the plan. What are you doing here?" Bal asked.

"Just making sure Kelly gets to safety." He said then walking away back to his car.

* * *

><p>"Nikita and Kelly have to be here." Alex said to Roan.<p>

"Once the train starts moving there is no way for escape." Roan said back.

Roan, Nathan and Alex board the train; it begins to move so they check the cabins.

* * *

><p>The train is on the move so Balthier and Owen are on the move along the side of the train.<p>

Tori and Kelly gets some rest then their cabin door opens and Nathan standing there. Tori wakes up from and in shock Nathan is there.

* * *

><p>"I got contact. I see Kelly and Tori but no Nikita." Nathan said into his com informing Alex and Roan.<p>

"We're coming your way then." Alex said motioning Roan to follow.

* * *

><p>Tori wakes up Kelly once woken she gets up and they both knock down Nathan then starts running from each train car to another.<p>

"Um Nathan is on this mission too. We knock him down to keep his cover." She said.

"I got that. Looks to be Roan and Alex are there too." Birkoff deciphered.

They're getting near the front of the train and the next door won't open.

"It's locked were trapped." Tori yelled.

"We either have to fight or jump off the train" Kelly gave out the options.

"I guess we are jumping." Tori retorted.

They both jumped off the train and run into the forest.

* * *

><p>Alex catches something out of the corner of her eye helping Nathan up. She had seen that Kelly and Tori has jumped off the train.<p>

"They just jumped off the train into the forest." Alex yelled.

"Then we must get off too." Nathan said now awaking.

"Then move!" Roan ordered.

* * *

><p>Owen seen them run across, the train is still on track moving. He gets out of the car and follows; his team is already on the ground looking for Alex. He needs to move fast before she gets stuck in a cross fire.<p>

Gogol are spread a crossed the forest. Owen is getting position and holding the orders.

"Okay as you know, Alex is following hot on Kelly's trail. Everyone hold your fire unless being fire upon from the enemy." He said taking breaths.

* * *

><p>Nathan, Roan and Alex are now walking through the forest. Roan hears a crackle sound behind them. He stops and looks then fires a shot at someone hiding behind the tree. Then more men start piling out of from that tree.<p>

"Run." Roan ordered.

Nathan and Alex take off running pulling out their guns. Shots have been fired from the submachine guns. Roan takes off running too. Once Alex thinks she is somewhat safe she hides near a tree touches her com unit.

"Were under attack please send back up." Alex said panting.

Then a gun clicks to the back for her head, Alex is frozen where she stood.

Roan runs pass Owen. He runs up behind Roan and hits him on the back of the head with his submachine gun. Balthier, Raina and Odin finally reach where they are and fires shots on the Gogol team. Nathan rushes to Alex and gets hits by Owen's gun and steps out from behind the trees.

"Gogol set a trap for me?" Alex asked.

"When she saw you she called Ari and sent me in." Owen said.

"Owen? You work for Gogol?" she asked him.

"Gogol and I are partners as you are with Division. Let me help you? I have a few safe houses I can hide you. I know you are after Zetrov and I want you take over Zetrov like you're supposed to." Owen explained.

"And if I say no?" Alex asked.

"We are planning to fake your death so you can go into hiding with me, as I work behind the scenes with Gogol. Odin is here to make sure it happens." Owen said holding his hand out to her.

She looked around took his hand. Owen pulled her close to him. Odin gets blood draining from her wrists, and then pulls out needle setting it on his cleaner's briefcase. Pulling out some clothes from it holding it out for Raina to shot at it and making holes in it. Odin then splatters the blood on the clothes. Owen holding Alex's hand within his and her close to him as Odin preforms the cleaning process. Balthier comes back from the sweep.

"When Nathan and Roan wakens they'll know that Alex is dead. Owen get her out of her now, we got this all covered. Odin leave Kelly's body there; we'll let Roan deal with that when he wakens." Bal ordered.

Owen nods and starts walking away from the scene. Alex walks with him and still holding his hand and her other hand grabbing a hold of his arm, staying close to Owen as he was her Guardian from now and out.

Odin then cleans up putting the blood pack in a bag and into the briefcase. They go back to the car and back to the hanger to make it back home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Owen and Alex is on his private plane back London. They sit there silently.<p>

"You're not going to turn me in?" Alex asked breaking the silence.

"No. Before you and Nikita have broken up your partnership together seven months ago. She and I kept in contact that I was to keep you safe if we come into contact. So that's what I'm going to do. The file I seen about you then and a few hours ago in Ari's office, I have fixed it. I will report to him that you're dead once Odin sends me the photos." He replied staring into her brown eyes and being drawn to her.

Alex nods her hand gives him a tight squeeze for assure him that she too is being drawn to him, then lays her head on his shoulder. Owen smiles his right hand reaches over to her face, rubbing the pad of his thumb across her cheek. His hand falls under her chin then lifting it up a bit leaning his face closer to hers and captures her lips. Alex was in shock they just met and now he's kissing her. She relaxes and kisses him back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>((AN: So my friend on twitter Norfy been nagging me about an OLEX well there you go. And this will be the last chapter going off of season 2 of Nikita. But this is not the last chapter of this FanFiction. I'm brain storming of some MIKITA and OLEX stuff but won't be released so soon. So i hope you all like please review to let me know how you liked it.))**_


	24. Operation Barbados

_**((A/N: Okay i think i lied in the last chapter saying the next one wouldn't be released so soon. Well it did cause i still needed to do a chapter that Michael promised to take Nikita to Barbados one the Knightfall mission was over with. I'm sure Norfy would be pleased because she asked for this one to appear. Oh btw just a warning! THIS CHAPTER AS SMUT! haha. ))**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Operation Barbados<p>

Michael is wide awake and the plane just landed, he nudges Nikita lightly to wake her. She finally wakes up and rubs her fist in her eyes like a little kid will do once their awake.

"We're here." Michael said grinning to her.

"Yes, finally a mini vacation for us away from a stressful division mission and the kids even though I love them." Nikita said stretching and yawning.

Michael gets up holding out his hand to her. She takes it and gets up too following him off the plane. They get into a taxi with their luggage to the resort on the beach. Upon arriving to the hotel, Michael gets out first and holds his hand out to her. She takes her hand getting out of the taxi she looks up to the resort their going to stay out.

"Welcome to the Crane Resort." Michael said with an arm around her.

"Michael this place is beautiful." Nikita said crying of joys, pulling down to her level and kisses him.

He kisses her back then pulls away looking at her.

"Let's finish that kiss in our room." He said grinning at her.

They walk to the front desk. He then gets their room key and starts to walk to the elevator then stops waiting for the bell boy to get their things and follow them up. Once they reach the door to their room. He unlocks it for her then pushes the door open letting her in first and walking in behind her. Michael tells the bell boy to leave their bags by the door and tipped him forty bucks. The bell boy leaves; Michael grabs the 'do not disturb' sign puts it on the outside handle of their door. He shuts it moves the lock stop over so no one attempts to open it. Nikita is still wondering around the room her mouth jaw dropping her hand trying to cover her face. He walks up behind her.

"Do you like it?" Michael asked her.

"Like it? Hun I LOVE IT!" She screeched wrapping her arms around his neck plants her lips on his.

He smiles wraps his arms around her waist holding her close to him. He kisses her back gently, she then deepens the kiss. Michael picks her up wrapping her legs around his waist holding her against the wall deepening the kiss. She arches her hips against Michael's crotch rubs against it. He feels her movement against him, feeling the heat through the layers of clothing. He grinds up against her wanting more of her. Nikita kisses him hard, her hands dropping down to the buttons on his dress shirt. She swiftly unbuttons them all then pushes them off his shoulders her palms roaming his chest and broad shoulders. Michael discards the rest of his shirt from him tossing it to the side, he places his hands on her thighs and moves them up her dress. They're both moaning in each other's mouths by each other's touches, their tongues collide tangling up with another's. He slips his hands from under her dress moves them to her back unzipping the dress from behind. Michael unzips it to the point it couldn't go down any farther. He moves his lips down her neck from her lips. Nikita holds her head against the wall giving him all the access he needs to attack her neck. While he's kissing both sides of her neck and her collarbone, her hands shakily works on his belt. Unbuckling it and pulling it out from the loops of his pants, she then unbuttons his pants unzips it. When he heard his pants being unzipped he stepped out of them carrying Nikita with him and holds her against the walk. Her arms lift up settling on the top of his head pulling it back then allowing her to get access to his neck. Michael places his hands on her shoulders slipping the dress off that falls down to her waist and he moves up to unclasps her bra binding her breasts from being free. Pulling it away tossing it somewhere to the side. Leaning forward he cups a breast in a hand kissing and sucking it tenderly. She's moaning in his ear pushing her hips and rubbing against him again. He too moans from her movement and his cock throbbing through his boxers. He then releases the left breast moves on to the other doing the same like the other. Nikita continues her motions against him. Michael finally had enough of his throbbing cock wanting to get inside already. He pulls off from the wall carrying her over to the bed, gently setting her on the bed then pulls off the rest of her dress around her along with her panties in one swipe. He gazes down at her as she cups his cock with her hand through his boxers, rubbing and squeezing it watching his facial expressions. Michael moaning loudly in her ear, she then slips her hand in his boxers rubbing him again. He shivers from head to toe moaning again.

"Ah… god…" Michael said in the moan.

Brushing her hand away from him he pulls off his boxers tossing it, positioning himself in between her legs. He pushes himself into her slowly then moving in and out of her slowly building up to pace. She bit his lips gently as he continued his assault pushing deeper into her. Her mouth was open at the fullness she was feeling. He was almost too big for her. His hips kept moving in deeper and deeper into her until she was completely full. He pumped into her harder and deeper each time he goes back into her.

"FASTER! FASTER MICHAEL! AHHH… I'M GONNA CUM…SOON!" She's yelling at the top of her lungs, her nails piercing deep into his skin on his back as she tries to hold and hold back.

He quickened his pace, he's taking her fast and rough this time. His hips are slamming into her as he grunted at each impact; she bulked up into him to receive him as deep as possible, sweat dripping making their bodies' slick with sensual energy. Oh, he thought his mind clouded by pleasure. He was quickly reaching his limit as well, her inner walls holding and squeezing him tight, she stiffened even harder against him. His cock is swelling up even more and getting ready to release into her.

"Haaaan Mic- Mic-….. Ahh.." She began her mounting cries. He loved hearing her sweet sexy voice especially when she was losing control. It turned him on so much. He'd make her scream all night.

He took her like an animal a sexy beast, his heart pounding in his chest like a drum. Her legs wrapped around his waist. A high pitched ecstatic moan filled the room as Nikita came on Michael's still thrusting his cock into her. He'd sure she had her fill before he came feeling her release milking him. Then a fierce pounding thrust into her and a savage grunt, his body tense, frozen over her for an instant as ripple of hot pleasure flowed through him. Then...he exploded into her, stream after hot stream of cum flowed into her. His arms locked, body still tensed as is his hips seemed to move involuntarily.

Nikita breathing heavily into his ear, "Oh you're so good Michael."

He collapsed besides her not wanting to hurt the baby, his head in her neck, both their bodies shaking quivering. The sheets had been discarded and thrown to the side long ago. Now they lay exposed naked sweaty, blissful. Not caring and sharing in the afterglow of the sixth time that night. Only their breath and the breeze outside could be heard now. They lay like that for a long while, entwined limbs, wet skin, and the smell of sex in the air.

Nikita roused from her light sleep. She felt hot and sticky, but very happy and very satisfied. Nikita looked over at the exhausted yet smiling Michael; he had his arm draped over her in a very loving, possessive manner. She moved to lift his arm off her but he only pulled her closer, moaning lightly. She then pokes his side trying to wake him.

"Michael, I want to shower, eat and spend some time out at the beach." She said into his ear.

He then releases his hold on her rolling over his back to her moving his hand up under his head still asleep.

Nikita grabs the white robe on the dresser walks on into the bathroom. She plugs the bathtub filling it up walking away for a moment looking into the mirror rubbing her stomach and smiles then walks back to the tub stopping the running water. She slowly sinks into the water, her thighs ache from their six rounds of sex during the night. Nikita relaxes the back of her head against the edge of the tub sinking farther in and into a light sleep. Michael rose from his deep sleep walking toward the bathroom scratching his head and neck then starts the water in the shower. He looks over at Nikita resting the tub, he walks over and kisses her lips and forehead and walks back to the shower jumping in. Nikita slips out of the shower puts on her bathrobe walking into the bedroom. She gets her suitcase sets it on the bed and decides on which bathing suit to wear out.

"What do you think baby. Which bathing suit should mommy wear for the beach?" She asked her stomach.

Michael turns off the shower stepping out wrapping a towel around his waist. He walks over to the tub and drains it then walks into the bedroom rubbing another towel against his head.

"I think you should wear the red two pieces. You'll look sexier in it will the plumped stomach." He said walking behind her kissing the side of her neck.

She turns around and kisses him. He then kisses her back and pulls away smiling at her.

"Later we'll do some more rounds." He said kissing her lips again.

"Good, I'm little sore from last night. But I still love you." She said kissing him back.

"And I love you too." He smiles at her.

Michael goes into his suitcase and pulls out the blue Hawaiian flower patterned swim trunks; he slips them on walking over to the phone calling for a arranged breakfast on the beach. He slips the room key in his pocket. Nikita puts on the two piece swim suit Michael suggested her to wear. They then leave room walking down to the beach hand to hand. They sit at the table eating some fruit and drinking some orange juice. When they finished eating, they got up holding hands walking down the shore line. Few hours later they play in the sand like little kids; writing their names in the sand with a heart surrounding their names. They then go into the water holding each other, kissing and dunking each other in the sea water. Soon they walk back to the sand taking a seat leaning against each other watching the sunset. Once the sun has set they walk back to their room. Michael pulled out the room key and opened it, then both walking into the room.

"Hungry?" Michael asked her.

"Kind of." She answered him back.

"Is room service alright? " He asked her again.

"Of course, it'll be easier later for us less clothing on." She said blushing looking at the room service menu.

Michael just laughed, sitting next her looking at the menu too.

"I just want a salad." Nikita said.

"Okay then." He said picking up the phone calling for room service ordering a salad for and a turkey burger for him.

They both sit on the couch watching the sports channel for a bit till their food is here. A knock on their door came about; Michael gets up unlocking the door tipping the guy forty bucks. Then locking door again moving the cart back the couch, he handed her salad and picked up his plate sat next her. They both sat their silently eating their dinners. After they finish their dinners they put it back on the cart and place the cart outside of their room. Nikita yawns rubbing her stomach.

"Tired?" He asked her.

"I'm little worn out thanks to you." She muttered yawning again.

"Go to sleep then. Tomorrow is our last day here." He said.

Nikita gets up then she winces from the baby kicking inside her little stun and taking the pain. She then sits back down on the couch. Michael looks at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried.

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, the baby starts kicking his hand. Michael looks at her and her stomach with a shocking look on his face.

"The baby is already a fighter." He said smiling keeping his hand on her stomach feeling more kicks against his hand.

"Maybe we both should go to bed now." Nikita said.

"Okay first you take a bath and I go shower so we feel sticky from the salt water." Michael insisted.

Nikita goes to grab her bathrobe places it near the tub. She plugs the tub then turns the knob letting the warm water run and she stops it once the tub is filled a few inches away from the top. Nikita slips in the tub and relaxes. Michael steps into the shower and turns it on. Fifteen minutes later he steps out of the shower wrapping a towel around his waist then going to room, grabbing one of his boxers from his suitcase slipping them on and sits on the bed waits for Nikita. Nikita emerges out of the tub putting the robe goes into the room smiles at Michael who is sitting on the edge of the bed. She grabs one of his large t-shirts she stuffed in her suitcase, slipping the t-shirt over her head covering her petite pregnant body. They both get under the covers; Michael embraces her hand is on her stomach gently rubbing it, till he falls asleep. They both drift off into a deep sleep.

The next morning Michael and Nikita take it easy no extra curriculum actives. They didn't want to disturb the presence of the baby growing inside of her. They walk up and down along the shore line and the sunset again. Both in their room gathering their things together making sure they didn't leave anything. Nikita is putting their dirty clothes in a large plastic bag, so it's not mixed up with the clean clothes. They then go to bed taking the last night in Barbados.

Nikita and Michael get up again on the departure day. They get their bags going downstairs having breakfast again then going to the desk returning the room key and paying for all the meals they have had the past few days. The taxi pulls up to the front of the resort, he puts the bags in the trunk then opening the door for her. She gets into the taxi with Michael closely following suit. The taxi drive to the private plane hangar beside the airport, once out of the taxi he helps her out then grabs their suitcases walking on to the plane. The flight attendant takes their suitcases and puts them away as they sit down and relaxing for a long flight back home. Well somewhat relaxing for Nikita, wincing with pain again the baby must be awake already and has started its training.

They sit there on the plane Nikita holding her stomach as the plane begins to take off into the sky. She leans close against Michael; he looks at her and holds her hand.

"I love you, Michael." She said starting to fall asleep again.

"And I love you too, Nikita." He replied looking at her, a smile on her lips after he said it back to her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>((AN: This time i promise next chapter will not come out so quick.))**_


	25. Go Secure

_**((A/N: Sorry everyone for the delay on this chapter. But i did get some flame reviews. I'm not happy about it at all. There was a complainted how i did the 'sex scenes' well fyi im not very good at it so if you don't like how i word then don't read it. Another was about Balthier and Tori incest. Well i'm going to do a chapter about them which will explain why what they are. Because of those flames i had this chapter just chilling on my flash drive and at least rewrote this chapter 3 times. So really don't want to hear your complaining. I don't like flames ppl so like i said. **_

_**IF YOU DON'T LIKE HOW I WORD THINGS THEN DON'T READ IT.**_

_**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE ELSE WHO ARE SUPPORTIVE AND LIKE THE STORY NOT CARING IF SOMETHIING WRONG OR JUST LIKE IT BECAUSE THEIR IS MIKITA / BALTORI / OLEX. **_

_**THANK YOU. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. :) ))**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Go Secure<p>

Owen and Alex have arrived back to London they hurried off the plane into a car then to the safe house so Gogol doesn't noticed her. He turns the key to place opening it and giving it to her.

"Here you can have it. Stay low I'll come by later with something to eat and burner phone. I'm sure that's what you used when you and Nikita were partners." He said making his way to the door but her hand held his wrist from keeping him to leave.

"Please stay…" She whispered.

He turned around looking at her. He stares into her eyes like their sad and don't want to be alone right now. He holds her hand within his being drawn into her.

"I guess I'll do my errands later then." He replied softly pulling her with him to the couch.

Alex liked feeling close to him as she was now safe and know that he wouldn't really turn her in. She wanted to thank him for doing so much. She now regrets saying bad things to Nikita from before. Nikita had other plans for her in case something like this happened. Placing Owen to protect her…

She looks over at him that is just staring at her as she was just deep in thought how she was going to thank him. She soon scoots over to him closer capturing his lips again with his. Owen cups her face in his hands kisses her back.

Very soon they both got really into it not wanting detach from one other. Alex moved straddling his lap deeply kissing him with all her force. Owen's hands began to roam her body when she straddled him and his starts to loose himself. His composure is breaking apart inch by inch. Alex soon grinds her against him. She felt his reaction as she grinds against him again.

Owen feels himself liking her motives to arouse him. In the back of his head is screaming out to him to get more. He knows if he continues this he can't control himself and would take her right there on the couch. He thought about it while be felt up and kissing her back. He chose to stop fighting it and just go with it. He reaches up in front of her grabbing her breast and squeezing them earning him a moan escaping from lips against his.

She kisses down his neck her hands now placed underneath his shirt right on his on abs. The she then grabs the bottom hem of the shirt and pulls it up and over his head tossing it somewhere. Then she's trailing her kisses down his chest. His hard breathing loves the touch of her lips on his chest not wanting it to stop.

He soon pulls off whatever clothing that is restraining her body from his skin. Sliding her off his lap making her lay back into the couch as hovers above her kissing her deeply. She kisses him back working her hands down to his pants unbuckling his belt unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. She snakes her hand In between him and his boxers feeling up his cock.

"Alex…." He said in the kiss feeling her touching him.

She strokes his cock as she starting becomes wet. Owen move places his hand between her legs and noticed that she is wet, soaking up the layer of her panties and pants. He quickly gets rid of her pants and panties. He removes her hand from him kicking off the rest of his pants and boxers along with him.

He push his harden cock deeper and deeper into her warm core until he was completely inside her, feeling her hot wet and tight passage around his harden over size member cause him to moan in pleasure. He knew she would be tight due to their size different but he could never imagine she would be this unbelievably tight.

Owen increased his rhythm; he thrust harder into her as she continued moaning his name. He loved hearing her voice, especially when she was moaning his name from her soft lips. It really sounded like music.

"Owen…" she cried loudly as she felt pure bliss and ecstasy by the orgasm. With one last deep thrust his cum exploited inside her then pulling out of her to rest holding her close to him.

As he submerged his cock deep into her again, causing her to moan in pleasure going on for another few hours. She has already lost count of how many times her cum, for sure that she orgasm more than the number of fingers and toes, but she did not want the night to end.

They soon fell asleep cuddled up together on the couch, Owen holding her protectively against him.

* * *

><p>Birkoff waited at the hanger for his plane to get back with the two love birds and get back to the house to do the next missions. He sees the seven month pregnant Nikita is now emerging from the plane. With Michael hot on her trail making sure she is steady walking down the steps.<p>

"Okay Mikey, don't need to be extra protective. She's perfectly fine." Birkoff said walking towards the couple grabbing the bag from her.

"Hey two more months she'll be in labor I want to make sure she is taken care of now so we don't run into any problems when it happens." Michael said putting the bag in the back of the SUV.

"Let's get back to the house we have much to talk about." Birk said starting the suv.

They get back Balthier and Chris greets them outside taking their bags and bringing them inside the house. Michael helped Nikita to the couch letting her lay down. Odin bonces into the room so happy that his mother is home and leans over to her and giving her big hug.

"_Welcome home_." He said signing to her.

"So what all went on while we were away?" Mike asked.

"Well Gogol knows that Alex is alive and surely knows that she isn't alive anymore…." Chris said.

"WHAT!" Nikita shouted as she shot up in a sitting position looking at them with a worried face on.

"It's okay mom she is still alive, Odin here had to fake her death. She is safe with Owen know… We found out he works for Gogol but is not willing to turn her in. There seems to be a little connection between the two." Tori said smiling.

"In a protective way?" Nikita asked them.

"Yes, he said he'll help her. As we know so far that Division and Gogol think Alex is dead. Division can't track her anymore only we have a connection with them." Nicole explained.

"Can speak to her?" Nikita asked.

"Of course you can." Michael said.

Birkoff grabs his phone dials the number raises the phone to his ear listening to the dial tone.

* * *

><p>Owen wakes up from slumber from his phone ringing. He looks over at Alex that's still asleep. He pulls away from getting up searching for his phone squinting his eyes trying to see who is calling him right now.<p>

"It's Owen." He said with a dried out voice from the activities from earlier replying in his head.

"Nikita wishes to speak to, Alex." Birkoff stated.

"Okay let me wake her. I'll be just a moment." He said walking over to the couch putting the phone down as he sits on the edge. He nudges Alex to wake up. She then wakes up looks at him still all naked in all his glory she gets up toward him kisses him he kisses back briefly then pulls away looking at her.

"Nikita wants to talk to you." Owen said to her picking up the phone putting to his ear.

"Owen, hand the phone to her." Nikita asked.

"Here." He hands the phone to her.

"Hello…" Alex said nervously. Owen rubs her bare back.

"I'm glad you're alright. I'm sure Owen has told you what he's doing in order to keep you safe." Nikita said.

"I feel safe already. Thank you. You really went out of you way to make sure I was safe." Alex said looking over at Owen with a smirk reaching over with her other hand stroking his relaxed cock.

"I did what was best for you and your welcome." She said then looked over at Michael when she heard a faint moan over the phone from Owen.

"Thank you again. I'm still tired from the plane ride. I'll talk to you soon…" She said faking a yawn to get off the phone quickly.

"Alright then, Take care of yourself." Nikita said pressing the hang up button and handing it to Birkoff.

Alex closes the phone shut placing it on the table then looking over at Owen whose cock is now harden and ready to go. She straddles his lap positioning herself sliding down onto him. Moans escaping for her lips as she begins to ride him.

They continue to give each other pleasure both reaching their peaks moaning and yelling each other's name loudly. Till they give up and need to rest up from it all.

* * *

><p>Nikita thoughts ponder off thinking why she heard Owen moaning in the background. Though she shouldn't really care because, they were both old enough. But could Owen really protect her down if he sexually attracted to her.<p>

"She's fine just tired and thankful I already had plan when something like that happened to her." Nikita said.

"He seemed obligated to it." Raina said entering the room.

"Raina was activated for the mission just in case." Balthier said.

"Well he's going to be more than obligated to it now." Nikita replied.

Nikita slowly got up with Michael and Baltheir's help they lead her to the bedroom. Bal leaves them, both Nikita and Mike lay down. He wraps his arms around her his hand rubbing her stomach feeling the baby kicking.

"I'm sure everything will be alright." Michael said still resting his hand on her stomach.

* * *

><p><em><strong>((AN: How was the OLEX in this chapter? Tell me what you think in a review. Please no FLAME. :) ))**_


	26. Baby

_**((A/N: Aiight SORRY for waiting for this long for the next chapter. Once last semester of school was let out. I reactivated my account on FFXI so i been playing that since then but also since FFXIII-2 recently came out too. So I trying to play them both but now i have to play one or the other cause it won't work lol. As for another reason I haven't updated sooner because my older brother was in the hospital for a bit for an heart problem that's hereditary in the family. I already had my own share of the similar issue of it years ago. He's doing better now, im glad tho. Let's see... last reason I was waiting for school to start up again cause i know i will be in the tech mall a lot... typing papers or goofing off as such. lol So I hope you all understand I haven't updated in a month or two. So now please enjoy and tell me what you think in a review and don't flame about it. ))**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Baby<p>

A few months have passed and they are fixing up the bedroom for the baby. They are still unsure what the sex of the baby is. Nikita says she wants a boy because she thinks they'll be easier, than a girl will be. On the other hand Michael and the rest of the adopted children wanted a girl, only because there are already enough boys in the household. They are just lounging around in the living room spending quality time with everyone till something just changed their peaceful day to a panic.

"Michael….." She whispered feeling wetness in her seat.

"Yes?" He replied looking over at her.

"My water broke…" Nikita said looking up at him in fear.

His eyes widen in shock like he his calm switched just flipped on to panic mode of reality. Michael gathers her into his arm then stands up running towards the garage. Balthier just has seen his father run past him with his mother in his arms. Then realized what is happening then rushes to their room gathering a go bag for them both. Bathier soon rushes to his father's side after getting things together putting the go bag in the car.

"Bal, I need to contact Owen and meet us at the hospital. I'll send you the address to the private off the grid hospital. I need you to stay here and wait for us to return. Okay?" Michael ordered.

Bal just nodded, hugging his mother then returning into the house. He stands by the window in the living room watching the black bmw leave the property.

* * *

><p>Michael pulls up to the private hospital he known for years when he was inside division. But two years ago the hospital has cut their tides with division with Nikita's help after she defied their orders to burn it to the ground. He parked getting out pulling the bag over his head on his shoulder then he lifts her out of the passenger side, closing the door with his foot moving inside the building.<p>

Once inside he puts her on the hospital bed then the doctor and nurses starts pushing the bed to the labor room. He keeps up with then holding her hand tightly; he can feel squeezing his hand when she has contraction. Once again they get her all settled in the doctor takes peek to see how dilated she is.

"She is ready to start pushing." Dr. Mass said.

"Okay, Nikita, 1...2...3... push and breathe too." The nurse instructed her.

Nikita was breathing and pushing with everything she had. Not only that she was also squeezing and cussing at Michael for making her to go through this. He knows that she didn't mean any of the stuff she was yelling at him about, because he knows, she is going through something very painful that he can't imagine.

She heard the nurse telling her that the baby is almost out encouraging her to do one last big push. Nikita takes in a deep breath and pushes with all her might, crushing Michael's hand with hers. When she finishes with the push she heard a baby crying looking off to the direction to the sound. One nurse is cleaning her up as the other nurse cleans up the baby does a quick diagnose to make sure it's healthy one. The nurse comes back with their baby wrapped up in a pink blanket and handing her off to the father. He takes a hold of her smiling down at her.

"Congratulations! It's a girl! She weighs in at five pounds and seven inches. In a second I'll be moving you all into a room. Then you can have guest in and get some rest before your guest arrive." The nurse said moving the bed to another room with Michael following holding his daughter.

Once they were settled in a room, Michael takes out his phone texts his son giving him the address to hospital and telling him that it's a girl. As soon they both hanged up, Balthier soon gets Owen on the line, and he hears the dial tone.

* * *

><p>Owen stretches for minute roaming his hand around looking for his phone. He grabbed a hold of his phone and answers it.<p>

"Hello?" He answered with his sleepy voice.

"Nikita had the baby and Michael wishes you two be present there. I already sent the address to the hospital they are at." Balthier said.

"Hospital? Isn't it dangerous for them to be there when division can get a hold of the check in records?" Owen questioned.

"No it's the hospital; Nikita pulled them out of tight spot from division. Now you both should be out the door and onto the plane and be on your way to them." Bal added and hanging up the phone.

Owen idles his phone then looks over at Alex. He gently shakes her shoulder trying to wake her. Alex stirs from her slumber looking over at him. She rolls over and kisses him; he kisses her back then pulls away.

"We need to get ready to go." He said getting up putting on his pants.

"Go where?" She asked staring blankly at him.

"Nikita already had her baby an hour ago. Balthier called me three minutes ago and Michael requested our presence to be there."

Alex's eyes goes big quickly getting off the bed and bolting to the shower to get freshen up and ready. Owen shakes his head goes to the other bathroom and does the same. Once they are done with all their dilly dallying around them making their way to car and to the hanger of where his private jet is at. Telling his pilot the destination they need to go immediately.

* * *

><p>In the hospital room Nikita is breast feeding her daughter after they both woke up from a nap. Michael looks over watches them silently. They all heard the door opening they peer over and see both Owen and Alex are here already.<p>

"OH MY GOD, NIKITA! SHE IS SO BEAUTIFUL!" Alex shirked.

"Michael, didn't think it was possible that beautiful baby coming you too." Owen joked around with him.

"Careful you say because the same thing might happen to you at this rate." Michael smirked looking at Alex.

"What's her name?" Alex asked.

"Riza Samuelle" Michael announced.

"That's a strong name." Alex said.

"That's to go with her strong parents." Owen added smiling at Riza.

"Owen…." Nikita blushed putting down her shirt and handing Riza over to him.

Owen takes a hold over her, supporting her little head with his hand holding her close to his chest. He keeps smiling at her. After an hour of holding her, he passes her onto Alex. Alex does the same of holding her and then passes her back to her father. They all sit in silence watching and smiling at each other. After a while the nurse came in to take Riza to the baby room, Michael stood and followed. He didn't want to lose sight of his baby girl. Back in the room Nikita asked how they were doing and of course Alex and Owen couldn't stop smiling and looking at each other. That brought to attention that everything else would be great as long they don't have to do too many missions in the near future.

* * *

><p><em><strong>((AN: Thanx for reading now please review without any flames.**_

_**REVIEW AWAY. LOL ))**_


	27. Tori

**((A/N:** **Here we go a background story behind 'Tori' now there will be no incest flame comments. Because in the 1st place i never attended it to be turned that way. So now is a better understanding of her. I'm sorry this is short chapter but i been wanted into get this story of her out. So i hope you all enjoy))**

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Tori<p>

Tori sitting in the communications room she starts to research on herself. Upon that she comes across a sealed file of about her. She tries to unlock it fails to do so, so she goes grab her little nerdy brother to break the seal. Once it was broken she handed him a huge chocolate chip cookie. He grabs it and goes to his computer watching a movie munching on his cookie. Tori looked over at him and tries not laugh but takes a picture of him and sends it to their father. Then she goes back looking at the sealed file about her.

_Tori Smith was the daughter of a military family. She was born in Chicago, IL. Her father William Smith was ambushed along with his unit by Iranians on his last tour overseas. Her mother Rebecca Smith was a naval attorney. She was murdered by a hit squad hired by someone that didn't like the outcome one trial. Tori were to be put into an orphanage since there was no longer remaining family to take her. A month later she was adopted into Maxwell family. Tori was the same the age of the oldest son. Balthier so they were introduced as twins. Years later her adopted parents Manny and Hailey Maxwell were killed in car accident. Her twin Balthier and herself were old enough to take care their siblings and as well of their cousins, when their cousins parents died of an illness. Since that the twins have been building up their criminal records to survive. _

_This record was sealed by Amanda on July 17__th__, 2011 _

Tori just stares at the short document about her past. She then leaves the room to get Balthier. Once they are both back in the room, Balthier reads the file. He looks at her grabbing her hand.

"See I knew you weren't related to me. What parents said to me were just a lie to keep us safe." He said wrapping an arm around her.

"Both of my real parents were killed and I didn't even know them..." She cried into his chest as he was her life line.

"Shh... I know." He sits there holding her reading the file again.

* * *

><p>Michael wakes up from his phone vibrating in his pocket. He looks at the picture a smiling of Odin eating the cookie happily. Michael then texts Tori, to remind him not to leave any cookie crumb at the computer. He gets up to check on his daughter asking when they will be able to leave. Knowing Nikita she hates being in a hospital. Owen walks out of the room and meeting up with Michael the baby room standing beside him.<p>

"Tori found a sealed file about her past. Amanda sealed it a few days before you found them." Owen said.

"How do you know this?" Michael asked.

"She just texted me it, she probably figured she wouldn't bother you with the problem with the new baby." He said.

"Tori is still a daughter to me so I would like to know these things." Mike said.

"I know. From the file she found she nowhere blood related to Balthier or the others. So the awkwardness of them supposed to related is now gone." Owen said.

"Then I talk to her when we get home. Do you mind not telling Nikita this please? The last thing I need is her going blaze and glory on a mission after division." Michael asked.

"Sure thing, um… I should be heading back to London before Gogle gets curious where I have been for the last twenty-four hours. Did you want me to take Alex with me or do you want her to stay here with you two?" Owen asked.

"No we'll be fine. I have to get in contact with Nathan, he's our only person on the inside later." Michael said.

"You take good care of Nikita and Riza. Bye." He said putting his hand out.

Michael shakes his hand and gives him a manly hug. Then he watches both him and Alex take their leave. He goes to sign the discharge papers so they could leave in a bit.

* * *

><p>Tori pulls away from Balthier for minute, looks at her phone reads the messages from their father. She looks over her shoulder at Odin.<p>

"Odin! Dad said not leave cookie crumbs at the computer!" She told him.

"_Okay._" He signed to her with a thumb up.

"Would you like to go to our room then?" Balthier asked.

She nodded getting up taking his hand then both walking up their room. They change into their sleepwear and get into bed. Tori snuggles close to Balthier, he encircles his arm around her and pulling her close to him. He kissed the back of her head whispered.

"Nothing else is going to happen to you, because they have to get through me." Balthier said.

"I know and thank you." She said snuggling even closer to him then drifting off to sleep with Bal in tow.

* * *

><p><strong>((AN: Please Reveiw. Thank You. ^_^))**


	28. Homecoming

_**((A/N: Here it is, another chapter. Sorry been busy a lot has been going on. I actually started this a while ago but had to rewrite it then had writers block. I didn't start writing it again till 10/29/12 on the way there and back from LA, to visit my sister. So today I'm actually posting it. It may take me awhile till i post the next chapter only because HALO 4 just came out and in a few weeks Black Ops 2, will be out soon. On top of all that is work and school and trying to find a 2nd job too. ))**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: Homecoming<p>

Michael and Nikita arrive home from their long flight trip from the hospital. Upon arriving Balthier made sure the close was cleared be rendezvousing with his parents. Once it's clear Christopher, Raina, and he goes out to survey the area for extraction. Silver Toyota civic pulls up as Christopher and Raina return walking to the side the back of the car. They escort Nikita and Riza to the back of the Yukon.

"Here, follow us but be careful. Before we reach home ditch the car and come through the underground passage." Michael said tossing the keys to Raina.

••••••

She nodded her head walked over the car removing the acr 6.8 strap from her, opening the driver side placing the gun in the passenger seat next to hers... Raina turns the engine over and she flinches when she hears a knock on the window. She looks up and sees Christopher looking down at her.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey. I think my dad has caught on to us." Chris said looking over at his parent's car.

He motions his brother to start leading the way, as he hops into the passenger side's seat. Putting the safety locks in their assault rifles then putting them in the back seat.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in the SUV with your parents?" She asked started to pull off from the side of the hidden road.

"Their fine, we've got their backs and Balthier will make sure of it that nothing happens to them." He said looking straight ahead with his left hand on her right thigh.

The rest of the way up was silent for the two. In the Yukon that'll explain otherwise.

"Bal, what's the status between Chris and Raina?" Nikita asked looking down at her daughter.

"Just gotten closer, they do training together to a point, I've allowed them to encounter and teamed up in the last few missions." Balthier explains as he drives.

"Mission? Oh? Success I hope?" Nikita questioned it.

"Mom, our missions are always a success. You'll see once we get home." Balthier said.

"Oh know what have you all done in this mission?" She worriedly asked her son.

"Just saved senate pierce from a homicide hit Amanda ordered against her. No Sean Piece the naval seal is now working on our side. We've also got Ryan fletcher out of the federal prison. Ryan still has his cover among the CIA. Sea on the other hand had been making sure his mother has been escorted safely." Bal explained the missions from a few weeks ago.

"You kids have been expanding our rouge agents. I hope Sean doesn't mind the division like home we accommodated." She said holding her daughter now leaning onto Michael.

"He's okay just been running Alex's whereabouts. He's one hundred percent sure that she wasn't killed in the last mission. You see it through his eyes that he cares for her." Balthier said signaling Raina their almost home.

"Well she is well hidden with Owen as we speak. I'm not sure when she'll return to join us. Right now we won't tell him anything till its time.

••••••

Raina swerves off the road to one of the Great Lakes, wiping down the interior. Chris takes his time collecting any fibers or whatnot to make the vechial untraceable. They hang their rifles on their shoulders slipping on the black gloves then pushing the car into the lake. They walk back to home in pure darkness. As they get closer they hear the underground garage shut. He knows his family just moved on inside the home. Chris links his hand with hers then tugs her along with him to the hidden trail they only know of looking around to make sure they weren't followed. Once they were close to the junction point he stops leans against the stone wall pulling Raina closer to him for a kiss. They kiss a bit they pull away and make their way into the underground passage to their home. Sealing it up so, no outsiders are allowed inside the perimeters.

••••••

Balthier helps his parents out of the SUV. He takes the baby carrier as his father has his arms around his mother and new baby sister. Bal looks down at his new sibling with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

Tori and Nichole hears the SUV downstairs they both race down and to see everyone. Once they get there, they shove Balthier out of the way and gawks at the little baby in their mothers arms.

"CAN WE HOLD HER!?" They both shrieked.

"Quiet down and you have to ask your brother you shoved out of the way." Michael said, handing Riza over to him.

Bal hands the carrier to Tori and holds his little sister. Tori takes the carrier from him, she and Nichole pouts but, clings to Balthier side.

Nichole sniffs the air then toward the baby.

"She needs a diaper change too. That's all you; I want no part into that." Nichole exclaimed.

"What's wrong with that? I used to change yours and you and your brothers all the time." Balthier grabbed the diaper bag from his father and laying down a blanket on the couch before lying Riza down.

Balthier changes Riza diaper, it was a really stinky and poopy one too. So he wrapped it up and handed it to Nichole.

"What am I supposed to do with it now?" Nichole asked.

"In the trash, unless you want to put it under your pillow for safe keepings then be my guest." He replied in a smart alike tone as he puts on a clean diaper.

Nichole punched his shoulder and runs to the kitchen to dispose of the stinky diaper.

Bal picks Riza up sits down holding her in his arms. Nichole sticks her face into the baby's face and Riza starts crying.

"Really? Did you have to be all up in her face?" He said cooing Riza down, she quiets down looking around.

••••••

"Look Michael, Balthier already has the parenting skills down." Nikita said smiling at the kids.

"At least we know Riza is in good hands. By the way, where is Odin, Chris and Raina?" He questioned.

"Odin is running surveillance on the next OP with Ryan, Sean and Nerd. Chris and Raina should be walking through the door any second." Balthier said looking down at his sister.

After Balthier mentioned it both Raina and Chris waltz right into the living room.

"Hey Bal, I think you should hand the baby over to our parents. Nerd and Little Nerd has our next op all planed out. "Chris said hugging his parents smiling at Riza as Bal passes her back to his mother.

••••••

Nikita and Michael take Riza, as she starts crying.

"Shh your brother has worked to do. I bet you're hungry." She said going upstairs to their room.

"Keep me updated, all of you." He said following Nikita and Riza upstairs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>((AN: As always please review and no flaming as well.))**_


	29. No Mercy

**_((A/N: HELLO SORRY! been away for a really long time. But i found time to write a new chapter. To my guess there will be one more chapter to this story. Thanks for waiting so i hope you all enjoy. _**

**_P.S. I don't own the NIKITA characters so i have no credit with them just the AU story telling. :) ))_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 29 - No Mercy<p>

_2 months later…._

Nikita and Michael are running around with their heads cut off taking care of their new daughter. As of everyone else they are going through an upcoming up. Now that Sean has joined their rouge lair knowing the lay down of Amanda's real plans and their plans to strike back. He is still not trusted to the rest of the team. Though Tori has given him a chance and gotten along with him well. She has been trying to get him to join the op with her and Bal.

* * *

><p>"Chris, I need you to get a hold of Owen and Alex. Brief them of our plan operation Black Heard." Bal ordered.<p>

"Bal, I got a hold of Alex she said Owen disappeared the next day after they visited our parents at the hospital. I have her on the next earliest flight to here. Sean and Nichole will be picking her up." Chris responded.

"Okay good. We'll need her since Owen went MIA, we'll worry about him later. Right now our main focus is Amanda." Bal barked.

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later….<em>

Alex has arrived; Sean stalks after trying to apologize to her for his mistakes.

"Sean, I have nothing to say to you. I have no idea where my Owen is at. All I could know Amanda has him and brainwashed him again." She yelled back at him, meeting Bal in communications.

"Alex, sorry. Tori is suppose to have him on a chain." Bal said.

"Yeah well she better have tighter chain on you than him, because it looks like he has a thing for her." Alex said.

"Don't remind me. We are on rough patch since we let him out freely and they been getting along together." He replied watching Sean and Tori going over the op in the distance.

Odin tugs on Bal's shirt to look at something the screen. He has hacked into the Amanda's main frame that she thought she had it secured. Bal and Alex watches Amanda injecting something into Owen head.

"We need to get this op underway. NOW! Chris, go brief our parents. Nicole, you and Odin knows the drill. Bring it up on the big screen. Chris after you tell our parents call Birkoff get him here. Then meet us at the garage.. Alright Sean here's your big day. Go gear up.. Tori go get Raina, meet me in the garage." Bal yelled.

* * *

><p>Chris knocks on the door. Michael opens the door.<p>

"We are starting the op now. Owen is in Amanda's hands. I have to call Birkoff to be here with Odin and Nichole in communications. I'm going on the op to rendezvous with them. I unit but two teams; Bal, Tori and Alex is alpha team. Sean, Raina and I are bravo team." Chris briefed the orders and left.

Michael sits with Nikita and Riza. "They'll be okay." He said.

Chris call Birkoff, "Hey nerd, we need you on the double. Were about to leave to commence the raid." He said shutting his phone going down stairs to meet with everyone.

* * *

><p>"Alpha team gear up and get a motorcycle. Bravo team Chris and Sean in one car and Raina in another. No complaining Chris and Sean, we work as a team. We get in and get out. No one gets left behind even if you don't like theTori hand out the earwigs please. These are non hack-able unless you are near and little nerd." Bal said as the garage opens up Birkoff came in.<p>

"I'm here. I'm guessing mini-me is in communications." Birkoff asked.

"Yes. We are about to leave." He said getting on his motorcycle starting it up and leaving.

Everyone saddles up and leaves. They get into position and hiding their vehicles. Bal signs the team in different directions. Bal, Alex and Tori goes left to the barn as the other goes the drainage tunnel. They sneak in on both sides once they were in they screwed on the silencers barrels on all their weapons prepping for their raid.

"Bravo, down the chute go right then left you'll reach the ops room. Up the stairs is to Amanda's office. Alpha team, go straight and to the left down the elevator to the basement. Owen should be there. Responded back when the package has been recovered and target is down. "Birkoff said over the coms.

Bal shoots the first guard as Tori shoots the other and Alex choking the third guard out. They fight their way through the basement grabbing a security card along the way to open the elevator.

* * *

><p>Raina the trained assassin they recovered a year ago is now at the final showdown. She walked into the ops room gun blazing shooting all guards and not the computer geeks. Sean and Chris follow and go every angle they could to take down Amanda.<p>

They reached the office pointing their guns at Amanda sitting down smirking.

"So the cavalry has come to kill me. You're not so lucky; once you kill me division blows up." Amanda said smiling like she already has it covered.

"Well that's your loss because we already have that covered. Nerds! Hit it!" Chris ordered.

"Ignition rating signal jammer of a radius of fifty clicks. It's a go." Birkoff replied.

"Copy that. We're at a go. Good-bye Amanda." Chris said to her pointing his gun at her head.

They fired their guns at her and left her bleed out.

"Target is down." Raina said they walk back into the ops room.

"Alright you all can stay here, once we leave this place will blow. So make your choice." Chris ordered and leaving with Sean and Raina following tracing Alpha team.

* * *

><p>Alpha team has reached the basement where Owen is. They charge the doors, blowing them up. Alex runs and helps Owen.<p>

"Owen!" She shrieked and hugged him.

"Sam. My name is Sam." He said turning the hug into a choke hold.

Tori and Bal raises their rifles.

"No, Owen, what did Amanda do to you?" She asked in tears.

"Amanda gave my memories back that she erased from my head. My name Sam Matthews, I was a former Delta Force member." Sam spat out.

"Sean, do it. He's been too brainwashed and hurting her." Bal gave the orders.

Sean looked at Alex and then at everyone else. He points the gun at Sam and fires. Sam drops to the ground; Sean pulls Alex away from him they leave.

"Base come in. Alpha one." Bal said over the com.

"Base is here, Alpha one." Nichole responded.

"Package has been dropped. I repeat, packaged has been dropped. Rendezvous in ten minutes. We'll call in then." Bal said.

"Copy, Alpha one. Packaged has been dropped, out." Nichole responded.

* * *

><p>Bal looks around at his unit. It's finally over and his family can live in peace.<p>

"Let's get out of here. Chris help Sean with Alex, Raina take Alex's motorcycle back to home." Bal barked and they nodded.

"Base come in. Alpha 2." Tori said.

"Base here, Alpha 2." Nichole said.

"Rendezvous at stand by, and ready come home." Tori said.

"Copy that, come on home Alpha and Bravo teams." Birkoff replied.

Birkoff, Odin and Nichole monitor their traffic ways back home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>((AN: Please Review and No Flaming please. I appreciate it. :) ))  
><em>**


	30. Epilouge: Best Absolute Perfect

_**((A/N: Here it is. Everyone has been waiting for. It 5am Cali time and i couldn't sleep so i been writing this last chapter, (2) hrs prior to the update. I hope this wrap-up is good for everyone. I didn't want prolong this last chapter any longer. The title name goes out to my favorite K-POP South Korean group B.A.P. The last chapter title is one of B.A.P's greatest songs. So I hope you all enjoy it. **_

_**Again, I do not own the Nikita characters they are well versed in my AU to my liking. Please enjoy and review.))**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 30 - Epilogue: Best Absolute Perfect<p>

* * *

><p>Once both alpha and bravo teams arrive back to home base. Everyone was quite because they knew Alex was in a serious relationship with Owen. No one knew how to break the silence. They all sat down in the living room just staring at the walls. Sean was way too focused on Alex since they left Amanda's loft and back. A door creeks open, Bal looked up to see who it was. It was no other than Nikita, his mother figure. His long face gave her the knowledge that something was wrong.<p>

"What happened?" She asked.

"Amanda, gave Owen's old memory back before he was cleaner agent. When he was saying that his name is Sam and not Owen. I was heartbroken. After we have retrieved him and returned I was going to tell him I'm pregnant and now he's never going to know his child. Sean shot him and we left, him and Chris pulling me out of there." Alex said breaking down into sobs her head in her hands afraid to look up.

Nikita felt sad for her friend and sat next to her wrapping an arm around her, reassuring it's going to be okay. Nikita looked at Sean waiting for his response on the current situation.

"It's not okay. My unborn child will never know its father and who he was." She said again in sobs.

"I vow to take care of Alex and her child. She can hate me all she wants but, I'll still help her through her pregnancy and anything she wants till the day I die." Sean stood up and announcing his new duties.

Everyone looks at him and nods. They all got up and left to their rooms. Sean knelt in front of Alex and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry. I'm truly am sorry. He was getting out of control back there. If he was still alive and with us now he would have truly hurt you and your child. I was not going let him hurt you, you've endured so much pain already. Raising his child will be hard reminders for you, but I'm willing to go through with it, with you. You don't have to fall in love with me now or later just because I'm saying this but, I will never leave your side even if you find love else where; ill still be there." He said in a soft tone and gets up to leave but, has been stopped.

"You are that willing to go through with this?" Alex asked gripping his wrist.

"It's the best I could to do, after all I was the one that took his life." He replied looking down at her.

"Then I'll make that vow your going to uphold, life living hell, just so you know." She said getting up and going to one of the other guest bedrooms.

Sean just watches her leave the room, into the long hallway and into a bedroom on the right. He sighs and relieved that she wasn't crying anymore. That effect tore him up knowing he's the one that caused her pain and suffering.

"She'll be fine. I'm confident that you won't screw it up again." Nikita retorted leaving the room to her own room where Michael and Riza are still fast asleep.

* * *

><p>9 months later...<p>

Alex had her son Noctis Udinov. He's a small five-pound and eight ounces with light brown hair and green eyes. Over the months Sean and Alex's relationship went from living hell to living in peace. They've gotten along giving their situation, for the sake of Alex's son she wants Sean in his life as the father. Owen will always be in her heart.

Baltheir and Tori has eloped and had a son of their own. Hansel, six pound and six ounces with blond hair and blue eyes. Both happy together.

Chris and Raina, their relationship has started out well but ended bad. No longer keep in contact with each other or the family. Chris went his separate ways leaving the family and doing his own thing as a freelancing undercover agent. Raina decided to leave for London as the opportunity as a double-O for MI6.

Nicole is also doing her own thing going to school finishing up what she started back when her real parents were alive. She comes around to visit the family. She's seeing her mother's dear friend, Ryan Fletcher. He's been recruited back to the CIA for ops management.

Odin has grown a lot since then. He's now six-foot, over the months there was tumor growing in his brain making him grow fast every eight inches a month. Nothing really going on still a happy seven-year old that's six-foot tall but, still doesn't have a voice to speak. Him and Birkoff are still best of buddies.

Birkoff, just the same ol' guy comes over to play video games with Odin and watches Riza while her parents are out doing missions under the CIA.

Michael and Nikita have been recruited to he CIA thanks to Ryan. Michael got dragged into these missions, he still couldn't Nikita off the hype of going on ridiculous missions when her daughter is at home. Michael was hoping just to have a normal life again before division. But he knows that isn't going to happen.

Within the conflict and love going in and out of the household over the year or so, everyone is living the best to the absolute and perfect life as they can make it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>((AN: Just another reminder there is no Flaming. Thank You.))**_


End file.
